Never Change
by witchenmoon1
Summary: Sequel to 5 years later, second book in the Zutara trilogy! Katara and Zuko are parents, but what happens when one of their kids is kidnapped? Who is responsible? What kind of danger will everyone be in because of this new enemy? ZUTARA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those of you new to the story, this is a sequel to my previous story 5 Years Later! Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Some things never change…

"Hurry up Rina!" The small boy yelled to the bobbing toddler.

"I'm coming Lee!" The boy was anxious as he ran faster and faster and then stopped to wait for the little girl. She followed along eventually grabbing her brother's hand. They got to a massive door and the small boy knocked furiously.

"My, look who has decided to join us!" A tall man with red robes opened the door. He scooped the boy up into his arms and then bent down to retrieve the little girl. They giggled furiously and then stopped as they turned around. Their mouths opened in surprise.

There on the bed was the most beautiful woman. She had long dark brown hair and tanned skin. Her eyes were like blue crystals and they regarded the children thoughtfully. She rested on the bed sitting up holding a small bundle. Another child, this one only a few years old, played thoughtfully on top of the sheets by the woman's legs.

The children in the tall man's arms squirmed trying to get out of the grip and run towards their mother.

"Mama!" The little boy yelled enthusiastically. The little girl on the bed looked up enthusiastically. Her eyes were golden like their father's and the little boy in his father's arms. After impatiently waiting their father set them down on the bed and they crawled over to the small bundle. The moved their arms trying to drag their mother's arms lower so they could look at the baby.

"Now hold on a minute, be careful. I just got him to sleep." She eyed her children and they dropped their hands and tried to get a better look without crowding too much.

"What is it?" The little girl asked. She was about four years old and had beautiful crystal eyes just like her mother. Her hair was brown and straight and her skin was pale like her father's. Her mother laughed and tried to position the baby so her children could see it better.

"This is your new baby brother." The little six year old boy whooped into the air jumping a bit. The look of admonishment on his mother's face stopped it. He looked shyly then smiled and turned to his father.

"Dad," He said yanking on his father's robes, "I have a brother and no more silly sisters!" His father had picked up the smallest girl and was holding her in his arms. She sucked her thumb and looked wearily around. Her skin was a little bit tanner than her siblings but not nearly as dark as her mother's. Her hair mimicked the same color as her father's, but with a voluminous curl and her eyes also reflected the golden gaze.

His father chuckled.

"You still have two silly sisters and your new brother won't be able to play with you for a while." The small boy's face scrunched up upon hearing this.

"Well at least I can teach him boy things and I don't have to go to tea parties!" His father laughed at this and he smiled. Katara looked at her family sleepily. In her husband's arms their youngest daughter yawned.

"Well I think it's time you both left your mother and new brother alone. They have had a long day, see look even Maya is tired. Come on now." They both frowned, little Rina mimicking her brother's every move. They whined until their father gave them a stern look and they both kissed their mama on the cheek. A nurse came out of the shadows and took the small girl nestled in Zuko's arms and led the children away.

Zuko watched as they left the room and then turned back to his wife who was looking lovingly at her new son. He came over and kissed her on the forehead.

"So I believe it is your turn to name him. I got the last one." He grinned mischievously and she watched him through tired eyes.

"Oh Zuko, no more children. I think this should be our last. How do you like the name Tenu?" He regarded her seriously.

"Are you alright Katara?" She yawned and smiled. He bent down and took the precious bundle from her loving arms. He sat down next to her regarded her with weary eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, just no more babies. I'll become an endless mother the way you're at me all the time." He grinned and bent down to kiss her.

"That's fine Katara, four is a good number. You get some rest, I'll put little Tenu in his crib. We can talk later." She sighed, finally feeling relief at being able to get some rest. He walked over to the small crib and set his new son down softly. It was the same crib he had used for his other children. On its side hung the banner of the fire nation with the backdrop of the water nation symbol. He wanted his children to be proud of their heritage and he wanted Katara to feel proud of her children.

He looked around and saw his wife already asleep. It had been an easy birth, he had been told. Unlike her first pregnancy with Lee they hadn't been caught unaware. He looked at his son and knew he would be a waterbender. He had shown none of the signs his two firebending children had shown on Katara. Those were her difficult births.

The waterbenders she birthed easily because of their connection to their mother, but his own firebending prodigies had been a different story. They had caused their mother pain during her pregnancies often causing her to lose weight and sleep. The physicians had always said there was strong blood in their veins and in Katara's. The babes survived the pregnancy unhindered by the effects of her sickness and so did Katara. That was the most important thing and they had all been healthy. He couldn't ask for more.

"Zuko!" Zuko whipped around and silenced his uncle with a glare. He shut the door hoping Katara had not been awakened by the noise.

"What is it Uncle?" Iroh felt abashed at having disturbed the silence and he looked at the door a little disappointed.

"I was hoping I would have gotten a chance to see my new grandson but it can wait. How did the children react to him?" Zuko smiled at his uncle as they began to walk away from the room.

"Lee was excited to finally have a brother. Funny thing he mentioned he was sick of tea parties. That wouldn't be any of your doing now would it, Uncle?" Iroh smiled sheepishly.

"Why of course not Zuko, why would I do a thing such as that?" Zuko stood a good bit taller than his uncle now who bent over a cane. Even at full height he would still have been taller. His build hadn't changed much from the previous years, if nothing it had gotten more refined. He still trained in the morning to keep his strength up especially since his son was beginning to come of age to train harder.

"How has he been doing on his lessons?" Zuko asked suddenly interested in his son's progression.

"He is very smart, Zuko. His tutors adore him, but sometimes he is too impatient to take the time to learn everything he needs to. His firebending is progressing of course, but he is like you in the sense it does not come so easily to him as others, but he has more power than the other children. They know this and dare not tease him for it. But otherwise I feel that the only reason he is slower is because he takes the time to try and learn his stances and reason them. He does not like to waste effort, he is very efficient." Zuko smiled at this. His son had begun training with him a few mornings a week now and Zuko had come to enjoy the bonding. His own father had never been so kind.

"I am glad to hear he is doing well and Rina with her studies?" Zuko always felt very separate when it came to Rina and her waterbending. She had only her mother to teach her and presently her teacher had been incapacitated. It wasn't fair to Rina to be neglected from her training but Zuko had little other choice. She sometimes tried to apply the firebending stances her brother taught her to her waterbending but without the proper waterbending basics to support them it failed. He knew eventually she would have to go to the North Pole if she was to learn anything at all and the separation from his daughter made Zuko nervous.

"She is as sweet as they come and very bright. She is patient and collective and does what she is told, that is until her brother comes around. She mimics his every move Zuko, sometimes it is good and sometimes it is bad." Zuko nodded his head a bit and listened to his uncle chatter on and on about his children. They were all precious and unique in their own way. He was kind of saddened by the fact Katara did not want more, but he understood. He missed holding her and having her all to himself. They had been together only briefly, it seemed, until Lee was born. He was born only a few weeks after their first anniversary.

Katara had been too ill to celebrate then but they had made up for it later. The new baby had caused many changes on their life and daily routine. Luckily for them he managed to sleep through the night after he was a month old. Zuko thanked the spirits his son was a firbender then and slept at night and rose with the sun. It made his routine easier, but for Katara it was harder when she had to suddenly awake just to breastfeed the mewling infant.

It helped that her family had come to visit, but it left her more tired by evening. Hakoda, Sokka, Suki, Toph and Haru had all come. Many royals came from around the world to gaze upon the new prince born of fire and water, bringing bountiful gifts to honor the new child.

Although Haru and Toph had been married for a few years they still had not managed to conceive and by the time they did Katara was also pregnant again. So a few months after the birth of their first princess, Toph gave birth to twin girls. Another few years passed and it seemed Katara and Suki were expecting at the same time. Sokka and Suki had been married for three years before they found out she was pregnant. Their first child was also a little girl. When Katara bore a little girl as well, Zuko feared his son would be surrounded by girls for the rest of his life until Toph had a little boy a few days before his second son was born. So far it seemed the rest were content with their litter of kids and now that Katara had born a fourth child, she seemed content too.


	2. Chapter 2

As their new son grew bigger by the day, Katara grew stronger. She was happy for her new baby and he loved all of the attention he was adorned with. Occasionally she would stop by the Firelord's study if for nothing else than to entertain him with his new son. She did this with all the children and he gladly put everything down to play with them. The world was at peace, as it should be.

"Zuko! Look who I brought with me today." Two heads popped out from behind the door their eyes regarding his curiously. His son strode through the room like the fire prince he was, his sister Rina trailing after them. Maya on the other hand was more independent like her brother and wobbled on her stubby legs to her father's side. Just like Lee both his firebending children had always warmed up to him, literally. Rina was happy to follow her brother's every move so it was inevitable that she would end up beside her father as well.

Katara moved in closer as they sat down on the cushioned bench by the window in his study. She still wore loose dresses to hide her healing girth. Although she was no longer pregnant she still held some baby fat and considered it a courtesy for everyone if they didn't have to see. Zuko never thought she was more ravishing. In her arms their new son cuddled shifting quietly in his mother's embrace. He seemed to be more even tempered and quiet than his other children. Rina had been loud because her brother had been loud and Maya had just wanted attention, but Tenu was content to sit and watch everything in fascination. It allowed for both Zuko and Katara to retrieve a good night's sleep for once. He was a month old now so they had gotten over the most trying phase, so far.

"Dad, grandpa taught me a new move today. Let me show you." The boy was like Zuko in many ways and he looked exactly like his father. People found it interesting because he knew for the first time they were able to guess what their Fire Lord would have looked like without a scar. He rustled his son's hair enthusiastically as he got into his stance.

"You can show me tomorrow when we're outside training." His son's shoulders slumped already growing impatient.

"Oh come on dad. Please I want to show it to you!" His father's gaze narrowed dangerously. Lee knew better than to backtalk his father. He had heard the horror stories.

"No, son. Firebending is for outside. You wouldn't want to hurt anyone." The boy pouted and straightened his back out of pride. Oh yes, he was definitely Zuko's son.

"So what have you been doing all day Zuko?" He looked up at Katara's kind smile.

"Looking over reports from the provinces." He said dryly.

"Oh? Anything interesting going on?"

"There was another uprising in that eastern village over trade again. I just can't seem to make them satisfied. I think I should go there again to see what's going on." Her eyes darted to his quickly the memories quieting their minds.

"Zuko, maybe you should stay here."

"I've been outside the city, Katara. It's what I do. Besides maybe it's about time I asserted my authority a little more." Her lips thinned at the word. She knew that although her son was small he was listening attentively. Whenever it came to Fire Nation matters he wanted to be the first to know. Her eyes flicked to her son and Zuko understood. They would speak of it later.

"Dad, can I come with you? I want to go where you go!" His little sister chimed in her agreement in the background.

"Zuko maybe its best we leave, you look busy. Come on children, let's leave Daddy alone." Her son stood motionless and looked back at his mother.

"No I want to know what's going on. Dad where are you going? I want to go too! Please? I'll behave, I promise…"

"I want to go too Mama! If Lee gets to go I want to go…"

"No children you need to stay here." With that her son stomped his foot and let out an angry cry.

"You always say that Mama! I'm a big boy now I can take care of myself." Lee screamed.

"Me too!" Rina added.

"Shut up you little copy cat!" Lee yelled at his little sister.

"Now that's enough out of both of you I don't want to hear another word." Katara's voice rose as she directed it at her children, mainly her son.

"It's all your fault Rina, if you didn't follow me around so much I wouldn't have to stay here all the time. I wanna go on adventures but you're too much of a baby!" Rina's eyes began to swell with tears and she let out loud whimpers to gain sympathy from her mother.

"Shut up you big cry baby. We both know you're not really crying." Lee shoved his sister and he eyed her wearily. She shoved him back n imitation mocking him. Lee suddenly dove in but was caught by the collar. He was lifted into the air by strong hands and set back. He didn't even bother finding out whose hands they were and charged pass to strike his sister.

"Lee!" his mother yelled.

"Mama!" Rina screamed and the accumulation of screaming from Rina had made Maya join in as well and then eventually Tenu awoke from his peaceful slumber. Zuko stood up.

"Enough!" He yelled. The fire burned at his palms and the brightness of the room increased. Instantly his three eldest stopped crying without hesitation. Katara watched him wearily judging him almost.

"If you're going to act like babies then maybe you should stay in the nursery with your brother. Lee I want no more argument out of you. I want you doing bending basics for the next week! Now apologize to your sister!" Rina glared at him and Lee looked resentfully at his father.

"But I…" His father's eyes narrowed and before Zuko could say another word Lee turned to his sister and bowed saying his apology. His sister sniffled and wiped her snot from her nose on to her hand.

"Now if you will please allow me to get back to my work…" Zuko trailed off. Katara had picked up her crying baby and had begun to soothe him. She grabbed hold of Maya's hand and called to her other children to follow.

"Not you Lee. Stay." It was a direct order and Lee gulped. Rina turned her head back towards him and gave him a sympathetic look. She held on tightly to her waterbending doll and walked away.

When the door closed Lee waited, his heart racing and head pounding. His father watched him wearily not blinking as he considered his son. Lee gulped and sat in one of the chairs opposite of his father. He knew why people feared his father. He could kill without the slightest hesitation and he was quick and powerful. He was intimidating to be around with his looming height and broad shoulders. His fit body dared any to transgress him. Of course no one did.

"What have I told you about being mean to your sister?" Lee looked down and away not wanting to meet his father's stern gaze.

"But I…" Zuko cut him off.

"No excuses. That is not how a prince is supposed to act. If your sister bothers you, you must learn to handle it in your own way. I don't want to hear of you fighting anymore, is that clear?" Lee nodded ashamed. His father was quiet for a moment and then dismissed him.

Zuko put his face in his hands and sat still for a moment as his son left. He heard a quiet knock on his door and sat up straight and pretended he had been doing something of importance.

"Nephew, could you spare a moment?" Zuko relaxed a bit and then regarded his uncle carefully. He seemed to always know when he was needed.

"What is it uncle? I have a lot of work to do."

"What has got you so upset?" Zuko fell back against his chair and put the reports forward. His uncle looked at the reports and his brows furrowed.

"These are serious Zuko. Have you told Katara yet?" Zuko frowned.

"I've told her what she needs to know. There is unease among the village and I should go to settle my authority."

"This is far more serious than a small uprising. Someone is desecrating your name and spreading rumors. An anti-monarchy faction is beginning to rise. If you go down there, you will only fuel their anger."

"The uprising has begun to come closer. There have been sightings more inland causing unease among the loyal towns and cities. If it continues it will make itself to the palace and I can't have that. They have been attacking my people I can't sit back and do nothing. I'm going to leave in a few days time." His uncle nodded seeing that unwavering determined look in his nephew's eyes.

* * *

After a long day he went into his room where his wife and Tenu were resting. She still did not have the energy for the whole day and as he did every night he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled closer to him and opened her eyes.

"You weren't too hard on Lee were you?" She asked and he growled in her ear.

"I didn't burn his face if that's what you mean." She turned to him.

"You know that's not what I mean." She traced her fingers delicately over his scarred skin.

"No I don't. Just because we don't want to hurt them doesn't mean we shouldn't be strict and fair. He needs to learn his place if he is to be the future Fire Lord." She sighed and he stared at her.

"Oh Zuko, he's just a child. He has plenty of time to worry about being Fire Lord later." Zuko regarded her seriously.

"What if something were to happen to me? What then? He needs to be prepared." Katara sat up straight and hugged him close to her.

"Zuko, nothing is going to happen to you. I'll make sure of it."

"I'm leaving in a few days. We can take care of this when I get back."

"Where are you going?"

"Out into the kingdom. The people should be able to see their Fire Lord every once in a while as a man instead of a god."

"Zuko you're lying to me, what's wrong?" He sighed and put a finger into one curly strand of her hair.

"Don't worry about it Katara, you just take care of the children while I'm away." He didn't mean for it to sound condescending but she took it that way.

"You forget Fire Lord that I am your Fire Lady. I am not just your personal baby machine. I am entitled to know what is going on in _my_ kingdom too." Oddly she found him laughing at her antics. He ran his finger through her curls.

"You're the only Fire Lady who has ever been given the privilege to participate in the Fire Lord's actions and committees. And you are a lot more precious to me than as a baby machine. Although the way things are looking it seems that will be your title until Tenu is weaned." She laid back against the bed her head resting on the soft pillow.

"Promise me you'll come back to me, Zuko? I can't do this without you." He wrapped his arms around her and promised her, but secretly he wasn't sure if he could keep his promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I feel compelled to explain this story and the previous story a little better. When I first wrote the stories (as I'm sure most people do) I wrote them on Word. So in actuality 5 Years Later and Never Change had smaller chapters and consequently there were many more. In 5 years later there were 34 chapters, so to condense the number of uploads down I combined 3 chapters together to produce 1 chapter to upload on Fanfic. All the material is there, I didn't erase anything but every chapter you read was 3 original chapters. This was because the chapters would have been way to short and there would have been too many uploads. Each chapter of Never Change is 2 chapters that have been combined. So do keep that in mind if the chapters seem a little lopsided.**

**Also this chapter may be mature for some people. There are sexual themes in this chapter. If you do not wish to read it skip ahead to the second section!  
**

* * *

The few days before his trip passed and as the day came closer his promise ached through him. Every time he left his family he always felt apprehensive. They were everything to him and he was afraid of abandoning them.

While his oldest were at their studies Katara often dropped by to visit his study. For this purpose his desk had been placed on one side of the study with shelves of scrolls behind him ordered perfectly. There was a window on the adjacent wall opposite of the entrance that let much needed light grace the walls. Across from the desk was a lounge chair with a duplicate cradle and a box full of a few toys his children often played with.

His favorite time of the day was when Katara would interrupt his work so he could see his children and play with them.

Today Katara came in with only Tenu. She had just finished feeding him and put him down for his nap in the cradle. There was silence for a moment as he watched her rock the baby slowly lulling him into peaceful sleep.

Entranced by her motions he came over to her fondly and sat beside her, his hands tracing her upper arm. He could feel her muscles stiffen expectantly under his touch as he let it trace her arm and shoulders. He moved her hair to the opposite shoulder and kissed her soft skin along her neck tenderly. His hand had become preoccupied with moving her robes off her shoulders to make room for his lips to explore.

He noticed as she had stopped rocking the baby in the cradle and her head had fallen back to allow him better access to her neck. His hands moved slowly and with slight pressure down her shoulder and arm and on to her abdomen. It continued its path on to her thigh and back up again.

Katara's hand reached for his and she gripped it. As she held on to his hand he traced the outlines of her robe and she felt the heat in her body escalating.

He pulled her robe away annoyed with its interference in his ministrations. She gasped as the cold air met her skin but at that second the torches in the room grew brighter and the heat from her husband's body escalated. The cold air did not bite her skin for long.

She turned to face him and he kissed her lips softly. She felt lost in his touch as both his hands were being put to ample work. She felt the heat within her spike suddenly as she took his tunic off with practiced ease. He was down to his trousers and she to her bindings but already his fingers had begun to unravel them.

He fingers dug into his back as his lips once more caressed her throat as her bindings were loosened fully from her chest.

"Zuko." She purred which excited him more. He pushed his chest against hers his body so close she could feel his need clearly.

He needed her desperately, to let her know she was loved by him and only him. She was his and he never wanted her to forget it. He pressed her back against the lounge chair and she felt her body begin to shake in anticipation.

They had not been together as man and wife for so long she was still surprised he lusted after her still. But he did and fervently. They shed the remainder of their clothes and he met her lips to his more fervently and passionately. He kissed her harder and harder as he pushed against her body.

The heat around them was so thick she had become lost in its trance. As she often did, she found herself gazing at the flames on the torches still utterly amazed at his control of her opposite element. It flickered and danced in total response to the Master Firebender's emotions and movements. Its light grew brighter with her every moan or gasp and she relished in the complete serenity of it.

Her nails dug into his back as the pressure within her was beginning to reach its point of no return. As it escalated she could feel how in totally unity she was with Zuko. He pressed against her harder for what dragged on forever, but to them it couldn't have lasted longer.

Her heart raced so quickly and she could feel his hot breath on her face as she opened her eyes to regard her lover.

He smiled sadly and pressed his lips to her. She returned his kiss softly but both of their breaths came harsh making it hard to continue.

He rested on his elbows and bent his head to the side of her, his body exhausted. As he did this, she felt the whole weight and heat of his skin touch hers. He was burning like a fever running rampart and she could feel her sweat increase at such intensity.

"I'm sorry, I had to have you. You're so beautiful." His words came out in gasping need and she considered them still lost in the throes of their waning passion.

"I love you Zuko." She whispered into his ear.

"I know, Katara. I know." He lay for a while letting his eyes close a bit. She too drifted into a dazed slumber.

She felt him only slightly as he eventually lifted himself off of her taking all the heat with him as he went. He dressed quietly bending over her and moving a curl out of her face and kissed her cheek softly.

She opened her eyes just barely as she saw the study door close behind him. She stared after him a moment longer, before she got up to dress and move her son to the nursery. She left him with a maid a little ashamed at her disheveled appearance and entered into her bedroom. As she walked in she saw on her dresser was a small bushel of herbs. She went over to it and touched them attentively realizing their purpose. She had never used them before but there purpose was specific, to ward off pregnancy.

Zuko really did think of everything.

* * *

Zuko looked at his family attentively. His heart saddened to have to leave them but he wanted to make sure they were safe. He went to his daughters first and gave them a hug.

"Can you two promise me you will behave? I want a good report from your grandfather on your studies and I don't want to hear of any fighting. Alright my little princesses? You listen to your mother." They nodded happily, Rina clinging to her little water tribe doll. Maya gripped her sister's hand. Zuko then turned to his son whose arms crossed across his chest showed he was unsatisfied.

"Are you going to behave while I'm gone Lee?" His son frowned and Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"Yes Daddy." Zuko studied his son for a moment and then sighed and crouched to his son's level.

"Hey son, when I get back I'm going to spend some more time with you. Maybe you and I can go to the Earth kingdom together. How does that sound?" His son perked up immediately and smiled.

"Really? Do you mean it? I could go with you? Just us?" Zuko smiled and nodded as his son leaped into his arms.

"You've been a brave soldier putting up with all these women for a long time. Maybe what we both need is some quality man time. But you can only go if you behave properly. I won't hear of any misbehaving." His son's wide and faithful eyes regarded his with honesty as he shook his head. His smiled brightened and Zuko felt warmer inside. He hated to see his son upset. He stood up and looked at Katara. She looked at him lovingly. In her arms their one month old bay cooed. He bent down and kissed the soft skin of Tenu's forehead and then kissed his lips gently to his wife's.

Noises of disgust from his son and appreciation from his daughter reached his ears. He turned to them and grinned.

"Zuko, I love you." He heard her whisper. He turned to her and smiled.

"I love you too. You take care." He brushed his lips softly against hers again and turned away to mount up on his rhino. The beast grunted and Zuko looked back one last time as he moved away and then he could no longer see them anymore.

* * *

Katara felt tears well up in her eyes. She was sad and angry. She hated watching him go and she hated him leaving her behind. She stared at her children, especially Lee. He was so much like his father. She felt her arms wrap tighter around her baby.

"My lady, we should get the children inside." She turned and saw Iroh's weary and old face. She ushered her children inside and let them go off sulkily to their studies. Only Maya and Tenu remained with her.

"Daddy go?" The little two year old asked her.

"Daddy had some important fire nation business." The little girl cocked her head. She still had no idea what was going on. Katara regarded her firebending daughter thoughtfully. Lee was the exact image of Zuko and it was obvious they were all his children. Sometimes she felt a pang of regret they didn't show more Water Tribe features such as herself, but she guessed it made them safer. They were fire nation princes and princesses and it was best if they looked more Fire Nation than not.

She looked down at Tenu. He was a quieter baby than her other children had been and she was thankful for that. He was content to sleep and stare all day and she guessed it was his curious aspect. She wondered with all her little firebenders galloping around how she had managed to have such a quiet child. She took it for a blessing because it gave her a chance to relax.

* * *

Nightfall rolled around and took the children to their rooms. Lee was old enough to have his own room and Rina and Maya shared one. It was easier for the two girls since Maya was still too young to be left alone and it gave a chance for the two girls to bond. She went into her girls' room and tucked Maya in first.

"Night Mommy." She whispered. She was a firebender to the core, as soon as the sun went down she was tired. Katara kissed her youngest daughter's head and said goodnight. The Fire Lad then walked over to her other daughter.

"Mommy why do I have to go to bed. Can't I stay up?" Her little waterbender on the other hand was not content to sleep at night so readily. Every now and then when Zuko and Katara had made their rounds they would find her sitting up and playing peacefully with her doll. Sokka had sent the doll for her on her first birthday and she had not been without it since.

"Everyone else must sleep, so must you." She kissed her daughter's head and left her awake for a while and went to her son's room. Unlike the girls' room, Lee's was very red and proud like the Fire Nation prodigy he was. Katara shook her head lazily at the sight. He wanted so much to be like his father.

"Hey Momma, do you think Daddy will keep his promise? Will he really take me to the Earth Kingdom with him?" Katara came up and snuggled him into his bed tighter. She bent down and kissed his forehead too, like she had done with her daughters.

"Your father will keep his word. Just don't do anything to anger him and you can go." His whole face lit up when he smiled.

"Goodnight Mommy." He whispered sinking into a soft doze. She smiled and whispered goodnight back and walked away. In her own room Tenu lay dozing in his crib and she walked over and watched him carefully.

She stayed awake for a moment and then snuggled into her cold bed and stared at the ceiling. She sighed to herself and tried to sleep but found sleep hard to come by.

A knock crashed loudly on the door and it opened hurriedly. She sat up concerned.

"My lady, come quick there is an intruder in the house!" She jumped out of her bed and grabbed her son in her arms not wanting to leave him alone. She rushed over to her children's rooms. Lee was outside his sisters' room banging on the doorway and she could hear the unmistakable wail of her daughters. The soldiers had everyone stand back and firebended the door down. When she ran into the room, her son behind her Rina sat on the floor crying. Water and ice glittered around the room and the windows were open. She looked out and looked around.

"Rina! Where is your sister? Where's Maya?" The little girl gazed at her mother with a solemn silence and looked out towards the window. Katara felt the blood drain from her face. In her arms Tenu began to scream and everyone else was breathless. She turned to the guards.

"Put the palace on high alert! I want everyone out looking for Maya and whoever did this! Close the gates and don't let anybody through. What are you standing there for? Go!" She was angry and warm tears slid down her face. She held her son closer to her and Lee came up to her and hugged her. Eventually Rina came too.

"Katara? What's going on here?" Katara turned to Iroh who was still in his night cap and robes and she realized she wasn't much better off herself.

"Maya is missing, someone kidnapped her." She looked around the room and to the curtains that were torn and shredded. Iroh looked at them as well.

"Look how these curtains have been shredded. It looks like it was by something sharp, like a sword." Katara blocked out what he said. Her only thoughts were on her little girl who was out there somewhere and in harm's way. She looked at her children and gathered them around her and took them into her room. That night her children slept in her bed but she could do nothing. The guards reported to her every hour and there was no trace of the intruder or her daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A little Trivia. Tenu's name was taken from Iroh's son Lu Ten. I just changed the letters around and dropped the L. =P**

* * *

"Rina tell me again. What do you remember seeing that night? Tell me everything, don't leave anything out." Katara sat in front of her daughter who was nervous and frightened by her mother's interrogations.

"I told you Mama, I saw a dark shadow. I thought it was you but they grabbed me. I heard Maya screaming. I tried to waterbend out but I missed. Then they were gone. I didn't know what to do mommy! I tried!" The little girl broke down in tears and her mother's face relaxed. She hugged her daughter closer to her.

"No sweetheart, you did everything you could do. It's my fault I should have trained you more." She let go of her daughter and then the little girl ran off to her studies with three guards trailing after her. Her three children would study in the same room together with their prospective teachers and fifteen guards. She wasn't taking any chances. Five guards trailed behind her as she carried her child with her to visit Iroh. All of the Fire Nation soldiers were working double shifts, everyone was on high alert.

She walked into the war room where Iroh was dictating actions.

"Uncle Iroh, please tell me they have discovered something?" Iroh's eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

"If there were any news you would have been first to know. I am worried though. We have heard nothing from Zuko. Likely he was led into a trap to keep him away from home." Katara sat down contemplating the news.

"But why Maya? Why would they take my little girl? They didn't even try to get Rina or Lee or even Tenu. I just don't understand."

"No I believe they were specific. The fact that they made sure Zuko was away first is proof. They are afraid of him. Lee would have been the obvious choice but he is older and he is smarter, his bending is also greater. They may have not wanted to deal with such a hassle and wanted something quick and simple. The girls are the obvious choice. They are young and untrained. They are separated from you, Zuko and Lee. Maya is the youngest and she is a firebender. She would be the easiest to take care of. They didn't want a baby like Tenu because he is too young and they wouldn't have the means to take care of him. Rina and Maya are optional but maybe they feel the people would be more threatened if the firbending child were missing instead of the waterbending. It is hard to say. But it is someone who knows the Fire Nation and knows about your family and someone who holds a grudge."

"Well that only leaves the whole world." She was tired and worried. Her arms felt heavy and she wanted to sleep but she was so worried she would never be able to sleep. Iroh watched her concerned.

"You cannot stay awake. Did you not get any sleep last night?" Katara shook her head and her baby began to squabble.

"My little girl is missing, how can a mother sleep? It's almost sunset. We should prepare ourselves again. The children will sleep…" She got cut off by a soldier running in to the room out of breath. He stumbled up to Katara and Iroh.

"My Lord, my Lady, the Fire Lord has returned…badly injured." She handed her baby off to Iroh without a second thought and followed after the guard. They turned over to the main entrance and she saw her husband behind held up by another soldier. Both were badly injured but Zuko was more so. He practically collapsed into Zuko's arms.

"Get me some soldiers he needs to be taken to his room! I want hot water, fresh towels and some tea when I get there!"

"Katara?" He croaked out.

"Hush Zuko, don't talk you'll make it worse." He shook his head, the blood drifting down.

"Ambush….trap…my men…help them first. There are…others." She hushed him some more and dispatched another guard to check on his men and take care of them. Two soldiers arrived then with a stretcher and delicately set him on it. She followed right behind him and they placed him in the bed. The things she ordered were waiting for her already. Just then Iroh came in.

"How is he, Katara?" She looked over his body. He had some stab wounds along his chest and arms and even an arrowhead had pierced his thigh. His cheek swelled and so did the top of his head which bled. All along his body were bruises and tired muscles. She didn't have the heart to keep looking at it, but she felt obligated to help him.

She took the water and took it to his head. He had already blacked out from the movement and she prayed to the spirits he hadn't gotten a concussion. She sat and healed him for hours trying to make him gain consciousness. His breath hallowed and his pulse became slower. She had begun to think the worse when his breathing seemed to stop altogether.

"No! Zuko, come on stay with me!" She whispered quickly. Her fear and frustration gathered within her and taking some water she slapped it against his chest. His body convulsed and his chest heaved. His breathing returned and she pressed her head against his chest.

She took a deep breath and continued healing him for the rest of the night.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open weakly. He tried to move his arms or legs and found them stiff and unresponsive. His fingers moved slightly and he gripped on to something soft and silky.

"Zuko?" He turned his head and saw a pair of blue eyes watching him. Her brown hair curled around her face and she smiled at him. She bent down and kissed him lovingly. He forced his body to move and tried to sit up. Shots of pain went through his entire body and he could hardly even feel his legs, they were numb.

A hand gently rested on his bare chest and pushed him back down. He tried to counter and she hushed him.

"You're still weak, don't try to move." She got some water and lifted it to his lips. He drank thirstily.

"How long…" He asked weakly.

"You've been out for a whole day. I thought I had lost you, when you stopped breathing. We can only thank the spirits you are alright." She bit her lip as her eyes warmed with tears. He lifted his hand and traced a finger along her face.

There was a knock on the door and Katara looked up. A small head looked around the door slowly and then his face brightened and he ran to the bed. Katara was quick and with a whip of her hands she through water at his feet and froze the small boy in place. Rina looked around the door and regarded her brother coolly and slowly walked up to him.

"Don't go jumping on your father, he is still weak. Now be careful." The small girl bended the water next to her brother and he fell to the floor getting soaked in the process.

"Aw Mom." He stood up and his mother swiftly pulled the water out of his clothes and hair drying him instantly. The boy watched his mother wearily and tiptoed over to his father side. With a hand from Katara he sat up squinting in the process. His son slowly climbed into the spot beside his father and Rina followed.

"Daddy, are you going to go after whoever took Maya." Zuko's head turned to Katara and he saw the truth in her eyes.

"Someone took Maya two nights ago. We don't know who. But it must have been a sword master, because everything was shredded." She looked at him the worry obvious in her voice as it shook lightly. The dark shades under her eyes suggested she had barely slept in days.

"I think…I know…" He gasped out still in pain. He struggled to speak and shifted his weight to better sit up and even tried to motion to stand. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him down fiercely.

"You can't do anything, not in your condition. I almost lost you once, I won't let it happen again." He laid back down feeling helpless.

"It was all a set up, a trap. I was so stupid." Katara shooed their children out and they walked away unwillingly, their heads looking back in anticipation. When the door finally shut behind them Katara turned to her husband.

"We can't go running off to them again. We need a plan. I want my daughter back!"

"Oh Katara, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I could have done something, anything. How fast can you heal me?"

"No, I will go after Maya. I'm tired of waiting in the dark for something to happen. You need your rest more than anything." The lights in the room grew brighter.

"No, Katara. Whoever this is, I have a feeling this is more personal than it may seem. You can't do it alone."

"Neither can you, I won't let you."

"Well if you heal me fast enough then I won't have to do this alone." He smiled at her and she felt like hugging him. Then her mind focused. She was frightened.

"What about the children? We can't leave them here by themselves, someone may try to take them." Zuko leaned back against his pillow and sighed.

"They are not safe here. We need to send them away. Perhaps Aang wouldn't mind taking them? Or Sokka or even Toph." He groaned inwardly.

"Zuko, if it means our children are safe then we must send them away."

"I just can't believe I was not there to protect you. All of you. I failed."

"Don't talk like that. We can do this. Separated we are weak, but together we are strong. They _will_ regret the day they were born." She said fiercely.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Trivia! If you remember from the series Zuko actually throws the Blue Spirit Mask into the water. But I just had to bring it back. =P  
**

* * *

Katara awoke one night. It had been a few nights since Zuko returned and she found herself still unable to sleep. Every sound made her jump. She got up and saw the spot next to her vacant. She wrapped the robe around her tightly and went to check on her children. Tenu slept peacefully and she left him for a moment nodding to the guards. She thought she might come across Zuko but she didn't see him when she checked on Lee who slept peacefully. She entered her daughters' room and saw Rina sleeping fitfully, but sleeping nonetheless. She tightened the covers around the sleeping child. Something moved across her vision peripherally.

She tensed and stood up slowly. She felt her blood pump as she gazed at the full moon, ready to do whatever it took.

She went to the window that had been repaired and looked out. A shadow blinked across her vision. She opened the window as quietly as she dared and jumped out and followed the shadow's passage. She felt energy crawling across her as her lungs expanded and firmed with care. She went to her hip and found her water sack missing. Without a second thought she sapped the water out of the grass beneath her and followed the shadow.

She saw a glimpse of darkness and flung out ice. It missed barely. The shadow was quick. She ran faster after it and it became too quick for her. She wasn't about to let the kidnapper out of her sight. Its dual swords sped out in front of it ready to take down anything that stood in its way. The way it dodged her ice and attacks made her want to scream. Finally the figure began to fade as it began to run faster and she could not keep up. She would not let it get away.

She flung her arms out in front of her hastily and the figure stopped. Its arms lapsed on to its sides and she flung it quickly against the wall. She looked at her captor wearily and saw the blue mask.

"It's you! You took my child. How dare you show your face again!" She clenched her hands and the figure's body tensed some more to the point she could almost make out the gasps.

"Ka…tar…a" The Blue Spirit mumbled. With a swift reaction she turned her right hand flinging water out from the grass around her and up towards the mask under the chin and lifted it away with ease.

She gasped and her eyes widened and she released her hold and the figure dropped to the ground in gasping breath. He collapsed on to the ground his body weak.

"Zuko?" She went over beside him and he lifted up a hand to keep her away.

"Don't touch me!" He barely gasped it out and he swallowed trying to regain his breath. She stood helplessly by and she saw where his gaze went. It fell upon the ruined dead grass and flowers she had used as a source of water.

"Mommy, Daddy?" She turned her head quickly and saw Rina staring at her and the little girls eyes flashed to the dead vegetation. Katara quickly turned and scooped her child up and carried her away. She had to explain things to her daughter.

"Momma, that was waterbending! Those flowers, you took the water from them! Momma, why did you hurt Daddy?" Katara stopped and stared at her daughter realizing how much she had seen.

"No sweetheart, you weren't supposed to see that." The little girl's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"But I did see it. You did something. You waterbended Daddy! I thought you said we weren't…" Katara shushed her child.

"Rina, just forget everything you saw tonight. What mommy did was wrong and should never have done it. I don't want you making the same mistakes." Her body was shaking vigorously and she clutched her little four year old to her just wanting to forget everything. Finally after she held her daughter for a long while she knew the small child was drifting into sleep. She put her down into her bed and turned back to the window and locked it protectively. She took one last look at her daughter before she walked the long way to her own room. Her hand reached for the door shaking but the door opened before she could open it herself. Zuko regarded her coolly and opened the door for her to come in. She did so trying to prepare her excuse mentally She knew in the end she would just have to tell him the truth.

She walked slowly to the bed and heard the silent click of the door as it closed. On the bed was the mask of the Blue Spirit and she picked it up. All these years she had thought the Blue Spirit was a terrorist. She couldn't believe all this time it had been Zuko. She braced herself for what was to come.

* * *

"Where's Rina?" His voice was like metal and cold.

"She's in her room. Zuko, why didn't you tell me you were the Blue Spirit? All these years I thought…" She took the offensive but when his eyes flashed dangerously to hers she could see why he was the Fire Lord and why he was feared. His eyes themselves seemed on fire.

"Why don't you explain to me what that little trick of yours was?" His words cut through her silencing her. She bit her lip and saw her grip on his mask had made her knuckles go white.

"Zuko, let me explain…" He sat down his eyes fully intent on her regarding her coolly.

"I'm listening…" She took a deep breath and sat down.

"It's a technique called bloodbending. I can only do it during the full moon, when my powers are at its peak. It works by controlling the water in the blood and I wish I had never learned it, but I was forced to, to save my friends."

"I see." He whispered his thoughts turning inward for a moment. She felt angry that she was the only one being judged and threw the mask down on the bed and pointed at it.

"What were you doing sneaking around the palace like that? I thought you were the kidnapper." He looked at her confused almost, the anger melting from his features.

"You can't tell me Aang never told you. I thought you two shared everything?"

"Don't bring Aang into this! This has nothing to do with Aang, this is about you and me. Zuko you're still healing, you could have been hurt. What were you thinking?" He turned to her the fire in the room growing and the air heating.

"I was thinking I was going to protect my family. I had to know…how they got past the guards. The only way was to become a shadow myself. I must have gotten sloppy, you weren't supposed to see me."

"Zuko you really…." She gasped as he grabbed her wrists and faced her agonizingly.

"Who else knows about your ability? Are there other waterbenders…" She snatched her hand away from him, eying him dangerously.

"No, no one else can do it, that I know. Stop treating me like a criminal! All the bending techniques have their own specialties. Toph can bend metal, you can bend lighting, and I can bend blood. I don't use it unless I absolutely have to and I thought you were the kidnapper!" Zuko took a deep breath and sat down burying his face in his hands. He groaned inwardly.

"Tomorrow, we should talk to Rina and Lee too. She will probably tell him. They have a right to know and when Maya and Tenu are older we shall tell them too." He reached out his hand and took hers lightly in hand. He led her closer to him. His hands gently rested on her hips widened from childbirth. Her stomach had almost recovered but with the robe wrapped around her she looked as she always had. He looked up at her and she regarded him solemnly.

"Zuko, we don't have to tell them anything. I was hoping that when I died the ability to bloodbend would die with me. I don't want to subjugate our children to that. It is a terrible thing and every day I wish I had never even heard of it." He buried his head lovingly into her abdomen.

"No, Rina will have questions. We should best answer them while we can and the other children should know too. If we raise them right hopefully they will never resort to that, but they should know, in case other waterbenders figure it out. They need to know their power is both good and bad and that they must take responsibility." She knew his words were true but she dreaded it. She hated that she had even thought of using her ability and on someone she cared for.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another Note. I know you all love hearing from me! In the series Zuko is never able to bend lightning. But seeing how these stories were written before the season finale I figures Zuko would eventually learn how to bend lightning. Even if he doesn't learn it in the series, I still figured Zuko to be the kind of guy to keep training even after the war to be the best firebender. **

* * *

Katara dressed in her more formal attire. Today she and Zuko would talk to the children around Tenu's nap time. She tied her necklace around her throat with its fire and water symbol. In the drawer of her dresser she pulled out a black box and took it with her. Zuko was already dressed as a Fire Lord and she couldn't help but look him over fully. He looked so deserving of his status. She hoped she looked the same in his eyes.

He had retired to his study already and she had the maids summon their children out of their studies and canceled them for the rest of the day. As she entered Zuko's study they both waited patiently on the cushioned bench by the window. She tucked her youngest son into a small cradle nearby as he was sleeping peacefully.

The door opened and the two small children were escorted into the study by the guards. Lee stepped in confused while Rina followed behind frightened. She hugged herself closely to her little waterbending doll.

Zuko waved his hand and the guards left without a sound. For a moment Zuko waited until he was certain there would be no interruptions. He turned to Katara and nodded his head.

"Last night, while you slept Lee, Rina saw Mommy do something very bad. Your father and I brought you both here to discuss what happened last night. Did Rina tell you anything?" Lee shook his head, his eyes big and wide with curiosity. Katara turned her gaze to Rina who shied away.

"I want you both to understand something. Your bending abilities are special and unique. Not everyone in the world has them, but with such abilities comes very great responsibility. You both need to understand this." They nodded their heads in unison. Zuko cleared his throat before Katara could say anything.

"You both know of the war. It ended over ten years ago, before you two were born. The Fire Nation wrongfully started the war and there are many places in the world that still fear us for our power and strength. Fire can burn and people are afraid of that, so there are many people who consider it bad.

"But there is no good and bad bending. That comes from its user. All the elements are powerful enough to do good or bad. Fire can burn but it is also warmth, light and life. It helps us see in dark places, keeps us warm at night and during the winter. The sun, from which we draw our strength, gives life to plants and animals. We would be very different if we did not have the sun.

"Earth is all around us, it nurtures life in the plants that nurture us in return. But it can also be cruel. Falling rocks can kill people and caves separate you from light. It is a harsh and strong element.

"Air too can be good and bad. The wind cools us on hot days and spreads the seeds from the plants so more can grow, but too much wind can hurt many things, like Hurricanes and Tornados." He turned to Katara who had been waiting patiently.

"Although Water and Fire are opposites in every other way they are not good and bad. Waterbenders have the ability to heal, just as water nourished our bodies it nourishes everything else giving us energy. But it too can hurt. Ice can freeze you and many people drown, but neither of these attributes makes any element good or bad. It all depends on how the bender uses it." Katara stopped and looked at Zuko. Her husband gave her a slight nod and she took a deep breath before they could continue.

"Last night Rina saw me practicing a move called Bloodbending. It is very dangerous and should be used only as a last result. It involves a waterbender bending the blood of their target, while it is still in their bodies to control them. It is very invasive and should only be used defensively. I learned it unwillingly and I wish I had never learned it, but your father and I agree that you both should be introduced to it and its techniques." The children's eyes widened especially Rina who looked on in astonishment.

"Children you must learn that besides regular bending there are some more complex forms of bending. For waterbenders it is bloodbending. It can only occur during the full moon when their powers are strongest and only master waterbenders can perform this. Firebenders have a unique technique that only very powerful benders can learn, that is lightning bending. And if you ask your Aunt Toph she will show you how she can bend metal, something no other earthbender besides the Avatar can do." As Zuko stopped he saw as his son's eyes bulged about ready to pop out of its head.

"You can bend lightning?" Lee asked his body becoming tense as he tried to keep it still.

"Yes and one day you will learn as well, if you have studied enough and I feel you are prepared." Zuko replied to his son.

"Dad will you show us your abilities?" Lee perked up intrigued, even Rina moved a little in curiosity. Zuko looked to Katara.

"We shall see. For now you two think on things. Your grandfather is probably lonely, go keep him company. From now on you two will spend at least an hour each day after your studies with further studies from your grandfather. He has many things he would wish to teach you, but for now no more studing today." The kids jumped out and raced out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind them Katara turned to Zuko.

"Are you going to give them a demonstration?" Katara asked softly. Zuko stood up slowly.

"Yes I believe so. If I leave now I can train a bit before dinner. Bring them by in a few hours." She took hold of his hand.

"Do you think it wise to introduce them to this so early? What if they try to emulate it?"

"I would rather they see how it's done correctly first then try to make up a bizarre method on their own. Maybe you should show them Bloodbending. The full moon lasts for a few nights." She stilled instantly the blood seeping away from her cheeks.

"You can't be serious. Zuko, I will not allow my children to learn such a vile act. It's like teaching them to kill."

"I'd rather they learn it from us than from someone else. At least we can teach them properly." He left her then and she went over to their room where she changed Tenu's swaddling. She never could get over at how quiet he was compared to the other children. Maya especially had always been crying for attention. She guessed it was merely from one extreme to the other.

"Come on children your father has something he wants to show you." The royal children followed hastily as they made their way out to the training yard. She had left Tenu behind with the nurses so he wouldn't be disturbed by the noises. Lee and Rina jumped in excitement when they saw their father meditating. For Rina, she had rarely seen her father topless and it was a shock to her to see all his scars, especially the big ones. Lee on the other hand was used to it and his eyes watched calculatingly as Zuko meditated. As he heard them coming he shifted and turned his gaze towards them standing up. It was right before supper when the sun was low in the sky but still bearing enough light for the activity. Soon it would be too dark for the demonstration so they did this now.

"Your father is going to show you what it is to bend with lightning. Most firebenders never achieve this, so it is very rare except among those who are more powerful." Katara whispered soothingly to her children. They stood behind a fence while he stood in a wide ring. He prepared himself in a stance and took a breath and deliberately made a sweeping motion with his hand from his gut, just as his uncle had taught him so many years ago. With his two fingers extended from him arcing, they sparked and sprung to life as the lightning flashed wildly from his fingertips out into the sky. He did a few basic forms with it keeping his concentration tapped.

His feet leapt in jumps in powerful kicks and thrust his arms making sweeping practiced motions in unison as if in dance. Finally after a few basic forms he moved into a little more complex and then slowed back down to basic and with one last arc let the lightning make one final spark and disappear. After a few minutes he stood back up straight and turned to his children.

Both were wide-eyed in awe and even Katara had a very amazed look. Even though at one time she had been a reciprocator of those powerful stances it still surprised her at just how powerful he really was. Fire was almost child's play to him. He was sweating and his breathing was a little hoarse but he had controlled his heart rate well and managed to keep from overexerting himself.

He walked up to his children.

"Daddy, when am I going to learn that?" He grinned and ruffled his son's hair.

"Not for a long time, Lee. You are still too untrained to even attempt it. I did not even learn this until I was about sixteen years old. But I am going to start you on weapons training and fighting skills. You should not have to rely on your bending alone, but only as a last result. Especially lightning bending, but with time you will become a master one day as well." Lee smiled up at his father grateful for the attention while Rina seemed so uncertain.

"Well supper is soon, so we'll leave your father alone. He needs to wash up and then after supper Mommy has something else to show you." Katara shuffled her children out to the dining room where they ate quietly except for Lee.

"Dad, how do you do it? Does it only have to be sunlight? Is there a special stance?" Zuko turned to his son wide eyed as the questions spewed out of his mouth. Katara looked on in amusement. Finally Zuko ruffled his son's hair and smiled.

"Be patient, Lee. It is a very dangerous move and you are far too precious to me to lose, so not until you are properly trained and have mastered everything else there is to know, will I teach you. First you must eat your dinner. Tomorrow is a big day for you. Uncle Aang is coming to take you to visit your cousin Neea in the South Pole." Lee's mouth dropped wide opened while Rina sat up straighter than usual.

"Daddy, you're sending us away?" Lee quivered. Zuko frowned and looked at Katara who held Tenu in her arms.

"Call it a vacation if you will. Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki haven't seen either of you in a long time. And Rina, this would be a good time for you to train your waterbending with other waterbenders." Rina's eyes widened at the thought and then tears began to collect in her eyes.

"But what about Maya?" Zuko's mood became suddenly darker and Katara felt a chill as the lights flickered and dimmed ever so slightly. She looked up around the room and Lee felt it too.

"Your mother and I are going to stay here and find your sister, but we think it's best if the three of you went down to the South Pole for a little while." He gave his children a look that dared them to speak out of turn and all was silenced.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know it seems little rushed but I get impatient when writing! I like to get to the good stuff too. =P**

* * *

Katara stood still in her blue robes and waited while Zuko brought forth a cage with a rat inside of it. The cage was large enough so the children could see but the rat was still confined. He set it down on the floor and within the secrecy of the waterbending room Katara took a deep breath and bloodbended the rat. She made it stand up on its hind legs but all the while the screeching of its voice echoed along the walls. She twisted the rat and turned it and then set it down. It still screeched uncontrollably and within a minute her demonstration was done and she was crying. Zuko took her into her arms as his children stared helplessly.

Finally little Rina stepped forth and tugged on her dress.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Katara bent down to her daughter and put her hands on Rina's shoulders.

"It is the most terrible thing to control another living thing Rina. No human should ever have that much power but bloodbending is what it is and it should only be used under the direst of situations. The only reason I am showing you this is because you saw it when I didn't mean for you too. I would rather you understand what a terrible thing it is than for you to try it on your own. When you are older I will show it to you, but until then I don't want you to even think about it. Do you understand?" Katara's voice had turned into almost a whisper but her eyes looked over her daughter in frenzy as her hands squeezed the small girl's arms tightly. She had to know Rina understood how dangerous it was and by the fear in her daughter's eyes she guessed she did.

Katara bowed her head and Zuko helped her stand. Together they escorted their children to their rooms for the nights. They tucked the tired children in gently and kissed them goodnight.

When they reached their own room Katara practically collapsed upon the bed in exhaustion. Zuko went to her and rubbed her back trying to soothe her. Finally she turned to him, her blue eyes regarding him solemnly.

"Do you think we did the right thing? They are just so young." Zuko leaned back against the bed.

"We didn't have a choice. They need to know with great power comes responsibility. Tomorrow when they are gone we will go and get Maya." Katara sat up on her elbows.

"Zuko what aren't you telling me? Do you know who took our daughter?" He sighed and rolled over on his side facing his back to her.

"Someone from our past." He said in a whisper and didn't say any more. Katara decided not to push it and curled up in her own slumber.

* * *

A piercing cry broke her sleep as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. The sun had already begun to rise in the sky and she wondered how late it was. She went over to the crib where her son lay flailing and lifted him up to nurse him. He suckled gratefully and as he did so Katara took a curl of his hair around her finger.

She heard the door open and looked up. Zuko was already dressed and came up beside her.

"I've had the nurses prepare some goats' milk for him, so he won't get unruly with Aang. Plus some food for the kids while they are traveling. I'm sure Sokka and Suki will be excited to see them. So will little Neea." She could see he was struggling with the idea of letting their children out of their sight even for a moment. They stared down at little Tenu and felt a pang of remorse. They were so precious to them, but it was for their own safety and no one would dare harm the Avatar.

"Katara, you could still go with them." She shook her head solemnly then looked up to meet his gaze.

"No they will be safer and I want my little girl back." He nodded at her and glanced away. They were delaying the inevitable. Katara stood slowly with her son in her hands and walked towards the door. Zuko trailed after her and they entered into the brightly lit passageway of the entrance. The doors stood full open letting the sun embrace the shadows of the dark palace. In the middle stood the Avatar illuminated briefly by the sun. Beside him two small figures watched on as their parents strode up.

"Mommy!" The little girl ran to her mother grabbing on to the blue skirts Katara wore. The little boy stood frozen as his father's shadow descended on him. Zuko regarded him for a moment and turned towards Aang.

"I'm glad you could be here. We wouldn't have asked you here if it weren't important." Aang nodded his head as they gripped each other's forearms in acknowledgement.

"I'm glad I could help. Are you sure you won't need my help?" Aang's concerned expression led Zuko to rethink his plan but he shook his head before he allowed such extraneous thoughts.

"No, this is a problem for the Fire Nation to fix. Katara and I can take care of it. Meanwhile your mission is far more important than ours." Both the men turned to look down at Lee who watched expectantly. Katara strode up behind them and gave a sad smile to Aang. Without realizing it she clutched her baby more protectively to her as if regretting the eventual separation.

"How are you, Katara? I haven't seen you in a few years, since Maya was born." Aang instantly regretted his words as a look of sadness crossed her face at the mention of her daughter's name.

"We will get her back safe and sound. Don't worry. Lee, Rina, come here I want to speak with you." Zuko gave his wife a loving smile and then turned to his two small children that followed him wearily a few feet away to have a private talk.

"Aang are you going to be alright with them. Tenu is just barely over a month old and Lee and Rina can be a handful." Aang smiled thoughtfully at her concern.

"They will be fine. It is only a few days ride on Apa to the South Pole. Sokka and Suki are probably excited to see them." There was an awkward silence between them for a little bit as they each thought of each other. Katara loved Zuko and her children dearly with all her heart but there had always been that question of what if between her and Aang and it troubled her. Would anything have happened between them or was this truly how it was meant to be? Zuko came up to them so silently it made Katara jump to suddenly see him. He eyed them both dangerously as if he could guess their thoughts but he said nothing of it.

"The children are ready to go and the sun is rising high. We shouldn't waste anymore time. Leave just as secretly as you came, Aang." Katara snuggled Tenu closer to her for a few seconds and kissed him on his forehead. The little baby gave a very soft coo as she handed over his bundled form to Aang. Her arms suddenly felt empty without him and she couldn't figure out where to put them. Katara gently bent down and hugged each of her standing children doing her best not to cry.

"You children be good, listen to everything Aang says and do as you're told. Most of all I love and I will see you soon." They nodded their heads with solemn faces and Rina even tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Wait! Don't leave without me!" Their heads all swung around to see old Uncle Iroh with his sack of things wobbling as fast as he could.

"Uncle?" Zuko questioned.

"You didn't think I'd let you take my grandchildren away from me, did you nephew? I am going with them." He grinned wide showing all his teeth. Zuko turned to Aang who offered a smile and nodded his head.

"Grandpa!" The kids jumped up to their grandfather grateful they would not be totally separated from their family. Katara sighed in relief to see them happy. As Aang turned around, still cradling the baby in his arms he beckoned the whole group to follow. Zuko and Katara watched motionless as their children were separated from them for the first time. As the tips of their shadows disappeared out of sight, Katara felt a few tears escape from their prison. Zuko cradled her in his arms his face expressionless.

* * *

"Come on, we better get going." He broke away from her embrace and she was left feeling colder than usual. She hesitated at what may be making him so angry, but then thoughts of her daughter ruled her mind.

She went to change into her traveling clothes and found Zuko outside saddling his rhino. He was speaking to his own personal guards in quiet undertones. When he heard her they looked up and moved away. He nodded his head towards them and they disappeared without another word.

"Zuko, what's going on?" He gave her a leg up on her rhino and then mounted his own.

"They have their orders, follow my lead." He reined in his rhino and started off. She looked around hesitantly and saw everything as it was. They were only taking in a handful of soldiers with them for secrecy issues. There was a back way out of the castle that few knew about and with their cloaks covering their features they wouldn't be recognized. She followed him quietly hesitant to make a sound until they were well out of hearing distance. They had traveled for hours before she thought it safe to urge her rhino faster closer to his. He didn't even give her a look.

"Zuko, what's going on? You know something you're not telling me. Where are we going?" He turned to her and eyed her suspiciously his eyes becoming slits against his golden irises.

"Zuko! What's going on? I demand to know what you're not telling me!" She almost screamed in frustration.

"I'd like to ask you the same question! I give you everything you could possibly want, love you uncontrollably and you still cannot get over the Avatar. Everything has been a lie as far as I'm concerned!" She gasped in amazement. How could he say those things about her? She felt her own anger begin to build inside of her, hurt at his jealousy and at what he said.

"I can't believe you, Zuko. How could you possibly…" Her sentence was cut off as she gasped. The ground shook and she suddenly found her rhino overturned. The world swam before her and she felt the heavy body of her rhino rear as she fell from the saddle and on to the ground. She felt a sharp pain run through her body and then the whole world seemed to black out.

* * *

A moan escaped her lips as Katara opened her eyes tiredly. She looked around adjusting herself and found her hands shackled to a stone wall. She gasped as she felt her body stiffen at the awakening of its tired muscles. She looked around and realized she was in a prison cell. She could hear the moans of a few other guards and her eyes widened.

"Zuko? Are you there?" There was no answer. Katara tried again and again, calling his name louder and louder. Tears slid down her face as worry grew within her. She couldn't remember what happened after the rhino shook. It had all been so fast. Was he in danger, could he be hurt, or could the worst have happened? No.

She shook her head. She wouldn't allow herself to think of such things. She remembered how hurtful and angry his words had been to her and she couldn't help regretting those may have been the last words she would ever hear from him. She called out his name again, anxious for a response hoping she was imagining everything.

"Mommy?" Her head jerked up, quickly assessing where she had heard that sound come from.

"Maya, sweetheart is that you?" Her tears flowed quicker now as she waited anxiously to hear her daughter's voice, sudden joy rising up within her at knowing she was alive and well.

"Me scared." The little two years olds words rung through her and she wanted nothing more than to find out where her daughter was, to hold her and love her. Most of all she wanted to protect her.

"It's okay Maya. Mommy's here. We'll find a way out of this. Don't worry. Just keep talking to me." There was a shuffling noise on Katara's right and knew her daughter had to be in the cell next to hers. She felt lost not knowing how to reach out to her daughter, but with her hands and feet chained she could not help.

"Where Daddy?" Katara hesitated before answering. She didn't know how to answer and she didn't want her daughter to be scared.

"I'm sure your daddy is fine. He is probably on his way to help us." But the truth was she didn't know. She thought she heard something else and then there was a light from far off outside her cell. Something was going on in the cell next to hers. The next thing Katara heard was a rustle of chains.

"Maya, what's going on? Maya? Sweetheart, answer me! Are you okay?" She struggled frantically fearing the worse and then the bright light came closer and encompassed her cell. She turned her head away to adjust her eyes to the sudden brightness but when she looked at her captors she gasped.

The green robed captors opened her cell and before she could speak a gag was tied over her mouth. Her chains were released from the wall with a key but she still felt their heavy weight hanging about her limbs. She felt helpless. Her mind searched looking for a way out but up ahead there was a staircase where her captors were holding her child in their arms in chains. It made her heart sink to see how pale and sickly her daughter looked and more tears streamed down her face.

The faces of the Dai Li seemed emotionless and she walked with them quietly afraid for what they may do if she struggled. She had not seen the Dai Li since the day Fire Lord Ozai had been defeated and at that time they had disappeared without a trace. No one knew where they had gone but everyone was so grateful the war could finally be over no one had even tried to look. She shook her head at their mistakes.

The Fire Lady was led through a few dim lit corridors and then into a brightly lit room. She looked around hastily as her eyes adjusted once more. Against the Zuko was chained even more fastidiously than she had been. He looked beaten and worn and as her eyes widened and she lurched forward unconsciously her guards tightened their grip hard about her and was jerked back painfully.

"Glad to see you cared to join us, Katara." Katara watched Zuko and her eyes flicked momentarily to the voice who had spoken. At the same time she heard a groan as Zuko began to awaken and he looked up to her and her heart sank. He seemed so beaten but as he gazed at her she knew he felt some renewal. She heard her child scream as Katara was lifted up to the new leader of the Dai Li.


	8. Chapter 8

Chains shuffled as Zuko, suddenly awake, fought hard as he heard his daughter screaming. He pushed and pulled against the iron but to no avail. He took his eyes from Katara and stared angrily at his captor.

As soon as Maya was securely in her arms Mai looked up and gave a signal. Two Dai Li agents came forward and unhooked Zuko's chains from the wall. Still bound but at least able to move, he got some renewed hope until he saw a blade of iron flash across his vision.

"No funny business, Zuko. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your daughter now would you?" Mai bent down and kissed the top of Maya's head lovingly. She handed the screaming girl to the Dai Li agent at her side and before his eyes the girl was placed in a rock tomb and one agent earthbended a giant boulder hovering above her head. The little girl screamed and cried frantically as Zuko watched helplessly. He heard a snicker and saw Mai descending from her earthen throne to come closer to him.

"Let her go, she's just a child!" Mai's smirk turned into a frown and she came up beside Zuko taking his chin into her grip.

"Oh I'll let her go, alright. But you have to do something for me first." Zuko eyed her dangerously, watching as she paced back in forth in front of him.

"What do you want?" The Fire Lord gritted through his teeth.

"Oh nothing really, just a small token of your affection. How about the Fire Nation?" He felt his teeth biting down against each other so hard the muscles of his jaw stiffened.

"Oh Zuzu, and one more thing. I want you to denounce your entire family in front of the whole world and then I want you to marry me. If you don't then I will kill them myself right before your eyes." His eyes widened as he looked to Katara who stared incredulously at the scene playing out before her.

"Why are you doing this?" A knife flicked so fast to his neck he almost blinked and missed it. The anger in Mai's eyes was a passionate anger and resentment.

"From the time I was born my father told me I would be the next Fire Lady. Do you think it a coincidence that I was sent to the academy with your sister or that I spent almost all my waking time with her? No, I was getting closer to the family. Lu Ten's death was no accident. My father arranged it. All in the hopes that one day I would marry you and become your queen. My father knew Ozai wanted power and he practically handed it to him on a silver platter. Unfortunately with your little misbehavior you were banished. That put a bump into our plans but when you finally came home everything was well again. I had you and I had everything I had ever wanted.

"Oh don't get me wrong. I loved you Zuko, dearly. That's why I was heartbroken when you left me. You were the Prince of the Fire Nation once more and you had to go act all noble and side with the Avatar. How disgusting. The end of the war had finally been in sight and we could have won. The Fire Nation would have been all powerful but you ruined everything. Everything we had all worked so hard on!" She had to take a few moments to gather her breath. The grip on her knife readjusted and with a new intensity she pressed it harder against his skin.

"I kept telling myself you would come back to me. You had said you loved me. Then you did come back and your uncle was Fire Lord for a time, but you wouldn't even look at me. I felt betrayed. Everything I had ever felt or known was gone. Azula was dead, Ty Lee disappeared and you, my prince, ignored me. Still I kept hoping one day you would be mine. I appeared more at court until the Elders stripped me of my title and lands and reduced me to a peasant. My father fought hard for us to keep at least some of what we owned. We were the old blood, strong and resilient and with time we got some of our lands back, but we were broken. That was when we found out you were to wed, and of all the disgusting things, you married a waterbender. You could have had me, the old blood, the pride of the Fire Nation at your side and you decided to marry a water tribe whore. So, I bid my time. It was an arranged marriage, the people would refuse her, hate her. Someone else would do the deed I so longed to do, but they didn't.

"When she went back to the South Pole I thought it was for good and my spies told me she had gotten dangerously ill. It was only a matter of time before she died, or so I thought. No one tried to kill her and then in the midst of everything you two bore an heir to the throne. I was astounded and broken once more. So I decided another tactic. I decided to remind the people of this nation, who we are and what we could do. I reminded them just how close we had been to sharing our wisdom with the world. I did all of this so I could get your attention Zuko. So that finally you wouldn't have a choice, but to be mine."

"You're crazy." He hissed at her.

"No Zuko, you're the crazy one, giving up your heritage, your nation, for a silly waterbender. Well now's the time to choose, what will it be? Denounce your stupid wife and children and marry me or else I'll kill them." Zuko looked down from her gaze and fought back tears. He had to be strong for his family. He loved them more than any other thing in the world; if it meant they would live and be safe…could he live the rest of his life without them?

He looked to Katara and his heart sunk, she looked so sad and scared. Her eyes lifted to meet his and he knew he would do anything to protect his family. Anything.

"I'm waiting Zuko." He turned to Mai and growled. She flicked her wrist slightly. His head swung as Katara screamed. The boulder came closer to his wife almost hitting her before bouncing back up at the last second. His heart beat quickened. He turned back to Mai, her devilish grin widening.

"Alright Mai, I'll do whatever you want. Just let them go!" Zuko screamed fighting against his chains. Mai's smile broadened and he felt the hatred building up inside of him.

"Good for you Zuko. You will see you have made the right choice, but I'm afraid I just can't take any chances. She flicked her wrist and the boulder above Katara's head disappeared. Suddenly the stone guard around her became thicker and harder. The shell became a prison and slowly covered her head. Katara's scream became muffled as the last hole of air was gone from sight.

"No!" Zuko screamed and fought against his chains.

"Sorry Zuko, I just can't take any chances. I can't risk letting her escape, but don't worry I won't hurt your daughter unless you disobey me." Suddenly his eyes shifted to his daughter who began to scream, tears streamed down her face.

"Mommy!" She cried her small chubby hands reaching out to where she knew her mother had been.

Mai watched them impressed as Zuko struggled against his chains. His body was heating up quickly, like it had never done before. His hands began to go numb as his wrists began to bleed against the shackles. He struggled harder, calling out to Katara. He heard nothing and feared she was suffocating quickly.

His daughter's screams increased and his heart beat quicker. Mai looked at Maya disturbed and drew a knife from her sleeves. She threw the knife at his daughter just barely missing the girl as it curved to the side.

"Leave.

"Her.

"Alone!"

"Shut up brat, you will listen to me now! I will be your new mother." Maya screamed and all the while Zuko could only think of Katara suffocating. By the moving rocks he knew they were squeezing her.

Inside his mind everything went quiet. He couldn't help them and yet he struggled. The inner flame within him was being fed rabidly and it grew with every scream. He had to help them.

They were his life.

* * *

Maya's gaze turned to her father as he struggled and even for her age to realize the immense heat radiating off of him. His body had turned to flames and she watched as the gold fire began to grow turning white and then blue almost touching on a shade of green.

By that time Mai had turned her head to him and lifted her hands up to see better.

With one powerful blast Zuko broke through his chains his body rushing on pure intense heat and he charged to Mai.

Maya could see no more as the entire building was engulfed in flames and the light blinded her momentarily. The Dai-Li agents were running and she saw their shadows and screams disappear from behind the flames. She turned to her father calling out for him.

He looked up his eyes glowing like the stars. He raced over to her and burst through her rock tomb. She clung to his burning skin. She almost screamed he was burning so hot, but her own inner fire was being fed and she adjusted to the new warmth quickly.

She finally felt warm and secure in his arms. She felt him push aside the rocks that buried her mother and felt a pang of fear as the flames all around her began to lick her skin hungrily. She had never been afraid of fire until now and it scared her.

Finally through the dirt and smoke she saw her mother's figure. Her father was struggling now, more than she had ever seen him struggle before. He set her down for a split moment.

"Come on Maya I want you to jump on to my back so I can get your mother. Whatever you do don't let go. Hold on as tight as you can!" He yelled at her over the roaring flames and as soon as he cradled her mother in his arms she jumped on to his shoulders grabbing the top of his head. She looked down realizing how high she was and she grew even more frightened.

Her grip around the top of his head was as tight as could be and she found herself inwardly focusing on his top knot crown. She had never seen it so close before and she saw how the fire sparkled and danced within it and she knew why it was in the shape of fire.

She held on for dear life as the fire was literally suck the breath right out of her and just when she thought she was going to choke she felt a breath of fresh air. And her lungs were clear.


	9. Chapter 9

Zuko stumbled out of the fire and into a spot of grass that hadn't been scorched yet. His whole body was tense and his muscles were screaming in pain. His lungs barely had room to expand and it had been all he could do to keep his wife and daughter with him and firebend the flames enough so they wouldn't get burned.

As he stumbled a little further he felt the edges of his vision going black and his body beginning to weaken quickly. Every step he took felt like knives in his feet and every breath felt like his lungs were being crushed.

He took a few more steps and collapsed on to the ground. He could hear the mumblings of his daughter somewhere off in the distance, but he wasn't sure exactly what she was saying.

"Daddy?" She called to him. He shook his head but he could no longer stay awake. The whole world seemed to be fading before him and his thoughts were beginning to become jumbled. Who was he? What was his name?

He looked down to the body in his arms and he could feel nothing. He was too numb to feel her and his mind was too weak to think. The only thing that kept him going was sheer determination and primal instinct for survival. So he fought for control.

He saw the burning flames of the building reaching to the sky as smoke became clouds. He looked down and away, his weariness drawing away from him. A voice called him and tiny arms clung to him, but he couldn't stay awake. His eyes shut and the last thing he remembered was his daughter calling him.

* * *

Maya watched as her father's eyes closed and she couldn't understand what was happening to him. Beside him her mother lay motionless and as she looked around she felt suddenly very alone.

She was surrounded by trees and they had traveled deep enough into the woods that the house was just a bright blaze in the distant.

She was too young to understand the concept of death, so as she looked at her parents she tried to console herself that they were sleeping but as loud as she screamed and as hard as she tugged them and pulled them they would not wake up. She cried, it was all she knew to do and she was scared.

She could feel nothing else but her parents and as her tears were fruitless she stopped crying. No one would come for her. She lay down beside her parents and snuggled in between them and closed her eyes.

She reached out with her awareness and could feel the heat from her father diminishing very quickly. Her mother had always been cold but now her skin was clammy and dirty. Smoke filled the small girl's nostrils and she became used to it as she inhaled it into her lungs. Her coughing was low and quiet but to her it was nothing more. She wanted to sleep.

She wanted to sleep so that when she woke up she would be back in her room with Rina and her mom would be there smiling. She would go to visit her dad in his study with her brother and sister. Even the new baby was there, Tenu, as quiet and snug as could be in their mother's arms. She would play with her toys and watch her brother and sister train.

She wasn't old enough yet to train, but one day she would be able to train with them. She had always been told she was a firebender but her parents didn't like her doing anything they weren't aware of.

She wondered if she would ever see her brothers and sister again. She wondered where they were and if they were alright. She wandered about her grandpa who had always been so nice to her.

It was cold lying out in the middle of nowhere and after a while the little fire nation princess finally drifted off into sleep, unaware of everything around her.

* * *

"Katara?" The Fire Lady's dreams were interrupted, the cloudiness covering them fading away and back again. She wanted to keep dreaming, she didn't know why, she couldn't remember her dream, but she knew it had been good.

"Katara?" She moved her head from side to side mumbling and rather annoyed at being woken up. She tried to stay asleep and for a little while she wasn't bothered.

"Katara?" The soothing voice called to her once more and she finally fluttered her eyes open to settle her gaze on a bald headed friend.

"Aang?" She felt the daze beginning to lift from her consciousness but confusion began to set in. Her body felt groggy as her lungs expanded to take in the cool crisp air.

"Come on Katara. Stay with us. Bring me some water for her." She felt her eyes try to close and felt a tug on her arm. A cup was lifted to her lips and she drank in the cool fresh water. Instantly she felt energized and her eyes fluttered open again.

She was finally able to take in the full sight of Aang in his orange monks robes. He had a wooden chain around his neck and the blue tattoos along his head and arms were clearly contrasting with the orange.

"What's going on?" The light of day stung her eyes and she had to blink back a few tears for her eyes to adjust.

"You've been out for a few days, we found you in the woods." She looked up confused, trying to remember the last thing she had done. It took her a while as she was still out of sorts. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"Where's Maya? Zuko? Did Mai escape?" Aang's eyes opened wide.

"Mai was behind this?" Katara looked a little confused but now her expression was turning into pure worry.

"Where are Maya and Zuko? Are they alright?" Aang cleared his throat uncomfortably and her eyes widened.

"Maya is fine, she's safe. But Zuko…" She sat up so fast her head felt lightheaded and the room spun. Strong hands pushed her back gently to rest.

"I have to help him, he needs me." She cried out to the Avatar.

"No Katara, you can't help him." Aang shook his head.

"What? What do you mean? He…he…." She felt her tears begin to cloud her vision. She stood up again pushing Aang but he pushed her back down.

"Katara, you can't help him. We are doing everything we can do but whatever is killing him is on the inside. His inner fire is dying. A waterbender would only make it worse. Trust me Katara, the Fire Sages are doing everything they can!" Katara stayed where she was her body becoming numb and stiff. She felt completely lost as if her world were falling apart right in front of her.

"Please Aang, I have to see him! Please, I won't touch him! Just let me see him." Aang took a deep breath and looked away for a moment.

"I'll see what I can do." He left Katara then and she stayed and waited for a very long time. Finally her silence was disturbed by a quiet and soothing voice.

"Lady Katara?" She turned her head and gazed upon Iroh's solemn face. Her mind began to think the worse but Iroh hushed her.

"Now Katara, do not put yourself at odds. I will take you to see him after you have eaten." He signaled a tray to be brought and a woman came rushing in with some hot stew. She felt too weak to eat it but she was determined to see Zuko. She began to spoon the soup quickly.

"Do not eat so fast or you will be sick. Slow down and I will tell you what has happened." She did as she was commanded and waited impatiently to hear what story he had to relay.

"We do not understand what has happened fully, but from what we can gather from the house and what Maya has told us, Zuko has done the impossible. On his wrists are burn marks like I have never seen. We believe he was chained and in an effort to save you and Maya he burned through the iron chains. This in itself is predictable because we can raise the temperature of our fire to such lengths but he did not raise the temperature of his fire. He would not have been able to bend his fire in such a way as he was chained. Instead he raised his body temperature to such a degree as to burn through the iron." Katara sipped quietly listening intently. She had always known Zuko was powerful but the way Iroh phrased his newest feat was impossible, or so they had thought.

"I don't know how it is for waterbenders, but firebenders have the special ability to bend from the moment they are born. They carry what we call the inner fire. It draws strength from its surroundings and its user. What I mean to say is that the immense amount of power Zuko had to sustain to do what he did used up all of his strength and energy. It was so powerful it weakened his inner fire and now he is dieing. Already Aang has tried to seek out the spirit world to keep them from taking him but it has been near impossible. All we can hope for is that we can restore his inner fire, because without it he will not stay with us long." Katara stopped eating and put her spoon down slowly. She fought back tears she knew were coming.

"Please I must see him!" She begged. Iroh only sighed and nodded.

"I will show you, but be prepared. You will not like what you see."


	10. Chapter 10

Katara stood up weakly, leaning on Iroh for support. Her strength was returning quickly and she blessed the spirits for her determination too. As they walked slowly she began to fear what she might see. Was his body maimed or broken? How much was left of him?

The walk seemed endless until they stood before the doors of a new wing. She looked around suddenly weary of where she might be. She knew they were not in the palace but they were in a noble's house of some sort.

As she and Iroh turned the corner, Iroh signaled the guards to step aside. They did so, so she could walk into the room. As soon as the doors opened she felt a rush of heat consume her and she could feel the beginnings of a sweat already. All along a table in the center of the room were Fire Sages. Their fire burned brightly and with ease almost consuming the young man that lay on the table. To seem so pale and lifeless made her heart break and she felt hot tears burn her cheek on their trek down.

"Zuko." She whispered. She wanted to reach out and touch him. The man that meant so much to her was dying and she could do nothing.

"Please tell me everything possible is being done?" Iroh nodded solemnly before shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"All we can do is wait. The council will want to speak to you tomorrow if you are up to it. I can postpone it for only a few more days." Her eyes had locked on to Zuko's form. The words Iroh spoke swept slowly through her and she absorbed them but they took a while to sink in.

"I will see them in a few days. I need to rest and be with my daughter. Tomorrow we will travel back home to the palace to see the council." Her voice was cold and her mind clouded. Iroh nodded and hesitated for a moment watching her.

"Would you like to go see Maya? She has been asking about you every second." Katara snapped out of her trance and swung her head around hurriedly.

"Oh yes! Where is she? Is she alright?" Iroh smiled finally at ease and turned bidding her to follow. She followed hastily anxious to see her daughter. They entered a new room with wide windows to let the warm sun in. There were sparse toys scattered in all directions and the little two year old sat in the middle smiling at a nursemaid that was playing with her.

At the sound of people coming the small child turned her head and an even bigger smile spread across her face. She plopped her hands on her belly and began to push herself up on her two chubby feet. Her arms flailed widely to steady her wobbling balance.

She reached her hands out in front of her clumsily urging Katara to come to her.

"Mama!" Katara ran to her little girl and scooped her up in her arms. She squeezed her tight afraid to let go.

"Oh Maya. I missed you so much. Are you okay? Are you having fun?" The little girl nodded and slowly Katara took her daughter over to the toys and the nursemaid moved wisely into the shadows.

* * *

Iroh watched from behind content to see Katara happy for a bit. Bits of tears touched the edges of her eyes and she blinked them back smiling at her daughter. Maya spoke rapidly to her mother although half of the words were jumbled in the child's jargon.

His thoughts circled back to the council and his mood darkened. It could only mean trouble. Iroh had not had to deal with the council much lately but on more than one occasion the roof of the palace had to be replaced when Zuko came back from their meetings.

Thoughts of Zuko made him sigh. He knew whatever the council had to say to Katara was not going to like. He walked back over to the temporary hospital wing and stared into the window where the Fire sages worked relentlessly. There was more at stake than just one life if he died and the tension was apparent throughout the entirety of the Nation. Even the other kingdoms held their breaths, their memories still ripe from the war. It had been over a decade but still the peace was brittle. A whole new generation of children grew up learning about the hundred year war and they too were weary. They couldn't risk Zuko's death.

* * *

Katara's strength returned and by the next day she and Maya set out for the palace to see the council. Before they left Katara stood before Iroh and Aang her daughter in her arms.

Iroh would come with her to give her advice but Aang would stay behind to help Zuko. Katara stood before them her smile gone from her face. Her expression was one of worry and sadness. She opened her mouth to speak slowly but Aang anticipated her.

"I'll send you reports daily on his condition, Katara. We'll do everything we can here." Suddenly Katara embraced Aang as tears started to form in her eyes. She squeezed her friend tighter.

"Please Aang, I need him." She whispered. She wasn't sure if he heard but his body stiffened at her words and she let go of him. His face looked almost stricken for a second but he moved it into a sympathetic smile before she could be sure of his thoughts.

"I'll let you know if anything happens." Katara nodded and went over to be helped up on to her rhino. Maya was already on the saddle her mother bracing her. Iroh rode his own separate rhino.

It was a very slow trip. They were a good two day distance from Sozen, the capital. All the while Maya played with her little doll or slept against her mother. Katara felt so relieved to have her daughter back and she began to miss her other children passionately.

Her thoughts circled to Zuko instantly as she began to think of never seeing him again. She held her breath for a couple of seconds to steady her body as it shook violently at such a thought.

"Miss Katara, are you alright?" Iroh inquired quietly. His voice was soothing and she looked over to him. One of her hands wrapped around her sleeping daughter and pressed against the child.

"Iroh, do you think he will survive? Honestly?" Iroh was quiet or a moment his own thoughts choosing his words delicately.

"There is a very small chance he will survive. No other has ever survived such a thing. But I will tell you I have not lost hope. There have been many things during this life time that were once thought impossible that have been accomplished. You and your friends are a testament to that. You have all done incredible things.

"Zuko's spirit is strong and I have every belief that he will not leave us without a fight. All we can do is wait." Somehow she felt slightly comforted by all this and the seed of doubt in her mind began to disappear.

* * *

Aang watched Katara leave from sight until he could see her no more. There was an aching in his heart that came only with regret. When Katara loved she loved with her whole being and to think at one time that love could have been his.

Aang smiled at such thoughts. He was not one to covet and he was happy she was happy. Things had worked out the way they should have. He turned back to the house and walked slowly by Zuko's room gazing in as one Fire Sage relieved another from the long strenuous hours. They worked meticulously on a tight schedule that gave them rest at individual hours. It was the only way to keep up their strength.

He walked further into a room that had been designated for him. The room was dark but he slowly lit a few candles on a table nearby. He sat down on a mat to meditate and attempt to reach the spirit world once more.

He sat and concentrated. He remembered what the guru had taught him and what he had done in his past. He controlled his breathing and let the air flow through him. He let his awareness reach far and wide into every living thing. He stretched out his consciousness and then he opened his heavy eyes.

Instead of the room he had left there was a forest. He looked around wearily making sure it was the spirit world he sat in. He stood up slowly listening for any strange noises. Despite his instincts for caution, time was of the essence.

"Avatar Roku!" He shouted cupping his hands around his mouth. He began to walk some more and shouted his mentor's name. After he had been searching for what seemed forever he saw a form appear in the mist up ahead.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I just love bringing back old characters. =P**

* * *

A woman in a white flowing dress appeared before him and regarded him with a smile.

"Aang? What are you doing in the spirit world?" Aang's eyes had widened in shock at the woman whose soul he had known in real life and now was a spirit. She was the spirit of the moon and had given her life so the moon spirit Tui could survive.

"I need to find Avatar Roku. Do you know where he is?" She looked at him curiously.

"Avatar Roku and I travel in different circles I have not seen him in a long time. What's wrong? Has something happened?" Her expression was concerned. Aang looked around hastily not wanting to make trouble.

"It's the Fire Lord, he's dying. I need to bring him back." Yue's brow lowered and she regarded Aang seriously.

"Didn't you defeat the Fire Lord? Who is the new one?" Aang walked passed her and shouted for Roku again.

"You remember Prince Zuko? He and Katara are married now. They have kids too. His daughter and Katara were captured and he saved them and now he's dying. If we can't bring him back then everything we've worked for will have been for nothing." He heard a gasp behind him. She looked around hastily.

"I will help you in your search. I'll be back soon." And with that she disappeared leaving him alone. He turned and continued his search for his mentor. He called Roku's name and became thankful time passed differently in the spirit world.

"Hello Aang. I hear you have caused quite some disturbance looking for me." Aang turned around and saw Roku's spirit form standing tall next to him. Aang gave a hasty bow which Roku returned.

"Roku, the Fire Lord is dying. His inner fire is almost burned out. Is there any way to save him?" Roku was silent for a moment.

"I have not been so connected with the world since the balance was restored but I have watched the new Fire Lord from time to time. He is very strong and capable. What would make his inner fire die?" Aang related the story to Avatar Roku as far as he knew it. Roku listened with patience and intrigue. When Aang finished his story he was silent for a while.

"You remember the story of the first firebenders, the dragons? They were the first to practice the art of firebending and I believe you have already met them. It was they that bestowed the inner fire to man and to those who would carry on as a legacy. The very first man that was blessed with this was named Agni. Now he rests in the spirit world as the god of fire. I can only think that he may be of some use. But be careful Aang. Agni is known for being just and knowledgeable but he too has experienced pain. Do not forget that when you speak with him and show him respect at all costs." Aang nodded at Roku in simple contemplation.

"How will I find Agni?" Aang asked and Roku turned and pointed.

"You will need to find the birthplace of fire as man knows it. There Agni sits before its glory." Aang looked confused and turned to Roku.

"How will I know where it is?" At this Roku smiled at Aang.

"Because you have already been to it." Then Roku's image faded before Aang could say another word. Aang took a deep breath and turned only to find Princess Yue watching him.

"Aang before you go could you please tell me about Sokka?" Her eyes drooped as she pleaded to him with her heart. He could not turn her away without telling her.

"He's going to be Chief of the Southern Water Tribe someday and he got married. Her name is Suki from Kyoshi Island. They have a daughter too. Her name is Neea." Yue's mouth formed into a loving smile.

"I am glad to hear he has moved on. I still watch over him when I can, but he is grown now and I know he would not think of me." Aang shook his head at the thought.

"He still thinks about you, Yue. He will never admit it but you are a part of him and you always will be. He loves to tell his daughter about you and it is her favorite story." He saw Yue's smile broaden and her form relax.

"Thank you Aang for everything. I will never forget it." With that she disappeared too and Aang was left feeling better about himself.

He sighed and turned to go back to the spot he had come and from there he sat down and closed his eyes once more.

Aang got up from his position and shifted a little urging his cramped muscles to reawaken. He looked around the room trying to decipher what Roku had meant by the birthplace of fire. He had to think back to his childhood and remembered when he and Zuko had gone to restore his firebending. There they had seen the first fire given to man. He hoped the secret sect that guarded it was still there but it would take a few days to get to them. He hoped Zuko could last long enough.

* * *

Katara, Maya, and Iroh traveled for a few days until they finally saw the city of Sozen before the night descended before them. Maya was awake and tried to stretch herself out further to see her home. She was so excited she almost tried to stand up, but Katara had to make her sit and be patient.

They got there soon enough and the servants were waiting for them and had already had baths drawn. At this moment that was what Katara needed the most. She still suffered slight fatigue but she was recovering quickly.

That night she had Maya sleep in her bed with her. She cried softly feeling alone without her husband nearby and his life in such delicate hands. She needed the comfort and company another human being offered and Maya was all too happy to stay with her mother. Lee had always attached to his father. They were so much alike it was almost frightening, but where Zuko had a deeper and darker depth to him, courtesy of his past, Lee was more care-free and happy. Rina had always gone where her brother had gone which left Katara in the deep end once again since Lee gravitated towards his father naturally. But unlike Lee, Katara shared the bond of bending with her daughter but still her daughter did not come to her. It had truly worried Katara for a while when she thought her children did not like her but she could never be mad since she saw them more than Zuko often had time to.

Maya too was like her brother and gravitated towards the familiar warmth her father offered her. When Tenu was born Katara cuddled him and she suspected he would be her son from the moment he opened his eyes. But now as she lay with her young daughter she felt a new bond forming. Her daughter smiled in her sleep as Katara watched her.

She worried into the night about meeting the council tomorrow and sleep was hard to come by. Finally she drifted off, her thoughts becoming dreams and her body relaxing into careless sleep.

* * *

"Mommy? Wake up, mommy!" Little hands nudged her aching body. Apparently children bounce back from a long days of travel a lot quicker than adults. Katara opened her eyes so they were just slits and then pounced clutching her daughter in her arms and tickling the child's belly. Maya squealed with delight her laughter making her mother smile. Finally Katara dropped her arms and let the girl settle down and she watched on in amusement. When the child finally settled down enough Katara propped herself up on her arms and looked around seeing the sun just barely raised in the sky.

"Are you hungry?" She asked and Maya nodded furiously her eyes becoming wider. Katara shuffled about in the large comfortable bed and sat on the edge. She stretched a bit and yawned. It was going to be a long day.

After breakfast Katara went back to her room to change into more formal attire to meet the council. She had previously been only wearing common clothes as there had been no other important duties but to play with Maya.

She opened her wardrobe and found a red and black dress that would do perfectly. Meanwhile her daughter watched as she changed blabbering on about many things. It was good for the child to be happy despite everything. Katara did not want her daughter worrying even though she was worrying.

"Maya do you promise to be good for your nursemaid while I'm gone?" She turned and saw a frightened look upon her daughter's face.

"You leaving? No coming back?" Katara went over to her daughter and hugged her.

"No Maya, Mommy is only going to be gone for a little while, I will be back later tonight. I promise." The child regarded her suspiciously and Katara felt her heart break as if she were abandoning her daughter. The little girl gave a slight nod as a knock rapped against the door.

The nursemaid who had been standing at the side came over and took Maya into her arms. Katara smiled at her daughter and went to the door where Iroh and a handful of guards waited to escort her. With one last look she left her daughter alone.

Iroh noticed her uneasiness and put a weary hand on her arm.

"Do not worry Katara this meeting will not last that long. You will see Maya soon enough." Katara looked over to Iroh whose smile was vacant on his usual bright and cheery face. He had been this way for a while now, all throughout the trip and until now. She had to consider that he was also being hurt by Zuko's illness as well.

"What do you think they wish to talk about?" She asked uncertainly.

"They probably are curious as so what happened with the Fire Lord, but do not worry yourself. I will be there to help you and guide you." Iroh did not even turn to regard her and she knew he was not saying everything he was thinking but she decided not to push it. She had to trust that she would be able to handle anything they threw at her.

They went into a different part of the palace than she was accustomed to visiting. This wing held the war room, the conference room and the all but dead Agni Kai ring. As she walked past it she remembered Zuko's reaction to the room. It had taken him over a year to convince the council of his decision but he had been adamant, no minors could be challenged or bring forth a challenge to an Agni Kai, no matter their skill level or status. It had been one of his greatest trials with the council but he existed in a delicate balance with them. Most of the time they conceded to his wishes but on the very few rare occasions they would go against his own regards but often Zuko managed to handle the situations with ease.

Finally the processions stopped in front of two large iron doors and the guards guarding them moved aside and opened them slowly. Katara held her breath.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The Sun Warriors come from Book 3, Episode 13, The Firebending Masters**

* * *

Katara seated herself on a pallet placed especially for her in the center of the room. To her left Iroh sat. Flanking them were other hard pallets for their advisors, all of them currently empty. Before them sat five very old man directly across on well placed and cushioned pallets. They already had tea before them and Katara waited patiently for them to speak. The man in the middle watched her with interest in a blunt stare that made her quite uneasy. Mustering all her strength she stared back at him regarding him sternly.

He lifted a hand and a servant came and poured tea for them and then left. When the doors closed behind them she saw Iroh gingerly take a sip of his hot tea. Katara followed his example waiting patiently. She tried to amuse herself into thinking that it was almost like a tea party. Almost.

The one in front of her Katara barely recognized. His name she remembered was Jing. He was the one that often made the formal announcements and initiated conversation. He was also Zuko's least favorite. Katara was hesitant to see why. He cleared his throat and her body tensed slightly.

"I hope the tea is satisfactory, Lady Katara." His words instantly told her, he was not predisposed to like her. He could barely say her title without a sneer.

"Yes, it is very god tea." She said and set her cup down. He gave her a friendly smile that caught her off guard. It was almost fatherly.

"That is good to hear. It is not often we have formable ladies, such as yourself, to grace our presence." He was getting cocky. Katara merely smiled and gave a slight nod trying to pretend to be sincere. There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Jing spoke again.

"Well the first matter of business is over the events that have elapsed recently. Lord Iroh sent us a report a few days ago but we would like a reiteration, if at all possible." Katara looked over to Iroh who began to retell the sequence of events. When asked on her position Katara told all of what she knew mirroring Iroh's story. The council nodded in response listening intently to any falsehoods or lapses in truth. They found none.

"And the present state of the Fire Lord's health is…?" Jing asked quietly.

"His body and soul are still with us but his spirit has wandered and cannot find its way back, in a manner of speaking. The Fire Sages and the Avatar are tending to him day and night as we speak." Iroh spoke decidedly, but Katara noticed how he skipped over Aang's want to descend into the spirit world to find a cure. She took notice to keep quiet on the matter as well.

"My lady what is your opinion on his health. Do you think he will recover?" Jing turned to her and regarded her solidly. She lifted her chin stubbornly.

"He is incapacitated now, there is no way of knowing if he will survive or not and for how long." She regarded them coolly and the look on Jing's face almost turned into what looked like a smirk, but Katara was afraid it was something more.

"Well in the case of the Fire Lord's death we must make sure a secure succession is in place." Now Katara was really on her guard and she narrowed her eyes slightly. The councilor seemed a bit uneasy at first and then his mood changed back to the arrogant behavior from before.

"If the Fire Lord dies, we will have no leader for our Nation. We have proposed that should that occur we must select a leader from within our own ranks. I personally will offer my services as Fire Lord." Katara bit her lip to keep from shouting but she noticed how white her knuckles were grasping on to her skirts. She immediately released the wrinkled clumps in her palms and turned to Iroh who had gone as stiff as a board. After a second, he too caught himself and tried to relax.

"While the Fire Lord still lives that should not be necessary. If he should pass into the spirit world then it is only right that his son should be next in line. It is his birth right by your decree when Zuko was made Fire Lord." Iroh's voice was soothing and Katara turned her head sharply to regard Jing whose lips had turned into a thin line.

"That it may be, but we cannot risk the ascension of a child to become Fire Lord. We would be ridiculed in everything that we do." His temper was flaring and he was losing his respected cool. Katara smiled a bit in amusement.

"He would only be the Fire Lord in name until he can fully embrace the responsibilities of the position." She countered.

"The council and I have already discussed this. We cannot risk putting a child on the throne at times like these. The unrest that has been spreading would only spread faster if they knew a child was their leader. A child is weak and easily controlled, there would be too many seeking favor. We cannot risk such a succession!" Katara stared at Jing in disdain and finally had enough. They weren't worried about Lee becoming Fire Lord. They were worried the _she_ as his mother would dictate all that he does. And spirits forbid a waterbender should gain control of the Fire Nation.

She stood up from her pallet and defiantly stared down at the old man with as much dignity as she could muster.

"You forget, Lord Jing. Only those of blood to the family may ascend the throne of the fire nation. Even the wishes of the dying Fire Lord cannot change that law. I know perfectly well that the Fire Lord has stated in his wishes that _his_ son _will_ ascend the throne when he is gone. Lee will be the next Fire Lord despite your objections. The Fire Sages will attest to that testimony and if you still refuse then you shall have to answer to me. Do you understand Lord Jing? You will never be Fire Lord. To even suggest such a thing is treason. Be lucky you still have your skin for now." She had watched as every one of her words made his face grow paler. He had taken a perceptive gulp as she turned away from him and walked out towards the door. It was highly unceremonious but right now the council was in no position to judge her. She was still Fire Lady and by Zuko's decree she still had power as long as he lived. She would not waste what precious time she had.

She would win. Her son would be Fire Lord and she would let nothing stand in the way of that. It was what Zuko would have wanted.

* * *

Aang had been traveling for a few days on Apa. The old bison enjoyed the cool air of the sea and the navigation had been harder than Aang had remembered. When he passed by the Western Air Temple he knew he had to be getting close.

Then the old temples came into view and he had to catch his breath. They had not changed in the last ten years. Apa was tired and it was obvious he wanted to land so they did so and Aang left the bison to graze and rest. Memories came flashing back as he remembered the numerous traps that had been set. He watched out for them knowingly aware that his presence was already known.

He walked for a while knowing it futile to search for the locals. They would find him and within an hour they did. The Sun Warriors appeared before him dressed as they had been before with red paint highlighting their bodies. The largest man whom Aang vaguely remembered as the master of ceremonies stepped forward smiling.

"It is not often we have visitors. What brings you back to our city Avatar?"

"The Fire Lord's inner fire is dying. I need to speak with the spirit Agni, to see if there is any way I can save him." The villagers gasped as they heard Aang's news. The Master regarded Aang seriously his face folded down into a frown.

"We have never heard of a firebender able to survive the inner fire dieing. But this Fire Lord, is he the same prince that came with you many years earlier?" The Master asked Aang curiously, to which the avatar responded with a nod.

"I need to go to the First Fire. From there I should be able to enter the avatar state and speak with Agni." The Master nodded and called to the villagers behind him.

"Then you shall not go along, Avatar." So they walked up the steps to the highest temple where as they got closer instead of getting colder the air got warmer. The villagers walked with persistence and strength of many trips but Aang was finding it hard to keep up with them. His determination pulled through for him when he saw the bright flame waiting for him. He took a deep breath and watched as the fire danced before him.

The First Flame was unlike anything he had ever witnessed. It was alive with a life of its own and he came before it and sat down still in awe. He could hear the hushed tones behind him as he sat down before the heat wave and pressed his knuckled together in front of him. He went through the opening of his chakras just as the Guru had taught him so many years ago. His eyes closed and his mind at ease he entered the Avatar State.

* * *

As Aang opened his eyes he stood in the spirit world but unlike before when he opened his eyes what he saw was almost a mirror of the place he had left. He almost didn't think he had gone into the Avatar State until he looked around. The buildings that were worn and falling apart sparkled like new. Not a stone was out of place or a plant vein creeping along the walls. Aang looked around and stared back at the fire and turned around. He did a double take as he stared at the fire. There was the form of a man just barely visible within the flames.

"Agni?" He said softly. The flames danced and the black figure within the flames turned around and the fire from his eyes blended with the fire around the spirit. He was the fire and the fire was him.

"Who speaks to me?" The great spirit replied. His voice echoed and boomed inside and through Aang. As he spoke the crackling of the fire burned brighter and in rhythm with the spirits words.

"I am the Avatar and I have come for help." The spirit let out a low chuckle and Aang new why this was one of the most feared spirits. The power that emanated off Agni was great and terrible.

"I have not seen the Avatar spirit in hundreds of years. What would he be doing now in front of me?" Aang gulped and then stood up slowly remembering his purpose. He had to save Zuko and if talking to this spirit would help then he had to face it.

"I have come to ask for your help. Is there a way to restore the inner fire to a firebender?" The spirit bristled and Aang could almost visualize brows furrowing deeply on the great being.

"You are not a firebender by birth, what business is this to you?" The spirit boomed.

"I seek it on behalf of the Fire Lord." The spirit laughed.

"What have I with the whim of mortals? Let the Fire Lord die, there will be others to replace him." Aang now felt the anger rising in him at the spirits uselessness. He now knew where the firebenders' stubborn spirit came from.

"If the Fire Lord dies then there will be war. Already the balance of the elements has been upset. If the balance is upset anymore than even the spirit world will feel it." Aang's voice deepened as he became angry with the spirit. He wanted the spirit to understand how serious this issue was.

"Who is this Fire Lord that worries you so? Tell me his name." Aang stood up straighter wondering what the spirit would do with the information but he guessed he would have to take a chance.

"Fire Lord Zuko, son of Ozai." He saw the spirit move slightly and wondered what the spirit was thinking. The fiery eyes turned back to Aang.

"I know of who you speak. He has been wandering the spirit world, weaving in and out. He is still tied to the world but his bonds are weakening. It will not be long before his connections are severed from the world of the living. He is strong willed and I myself have spoken with him. He is determined to return to the world of the living. Tell me, Avatar, what keeps this man from joining the spirit world?" Agni watched Aang closely as Aang took a deep breath. He did not know the answer to the question as well as he should. Zuko was always so stubborn and he survived everything through pure determination. But determination for what?

For years it had been to regain his honor that he thought he had lost. But after the war it was to prove his honor. But now?

Aang thought long and hard before he came up with his answer.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Agni is only sparsely mentioned in the series, mostly in reference to an Agni Kai (firebending duel). But Agni is actually a hindu diety and the God of Fire. Beyond that, I describe Agni as how I imagine him to be, not as he is described in the Hindu religion.**

* * *

Agni watched the young avatar's brows furrow tentatively and then the man stood up straighter. Agni would have his answer now.

"The Fire Lord once fought for his honor but no longer. He has a family and a wife. He has done so much for peace. He has shown the world that no matter what nation or kingdom you're from you can live together." Agni arched an eyebrow still unaffected by Aang's words.

"One man cannot prove that. It takes the people of the world to prove there is peace." Aang was furious now.

"That's not true! Zuko has done everything he can to restore peace. Please if you don't help him for any other reason, do it for his family and Katara. It would break her heart if he died and I don't know how I would be able to face her." At the mention of Katara's name Agni had frozen. The fire had perceptively died down and Aang could only stare in confusion. There was silence for a bit before the great spirit spoke once again.

"He married a woman from the water tribe?" Aang raised an eyebrow but didn't question.

"She is a master waterbender from the South Pole."

"I see." The spirit said quietly. Aang was almost sure Agni would become angry at the desecration of the fire bender line, but he was silent.

"Avatar, I have known of no firebender to survive the death of his inner fire, but if even a spark still lives within him there is still a chance. From the First Fire take a sample and take it to the Fire Lord. The power of the First Fire shall rekindle his inner fire. It is after all from the First Fire the inner fire was born in the first firebenders. Go now, before it is too late." Aang's mouth dropped open as he watched the spirit fade into the fire and was gone. He was stunned by the spirit's reaction, but wasting no time he sat down and closed his eyes.

* * *

The Avatar breathed and shifted his eyes opening to feel the warmth of the First Fire hot upon him. He turned and saw the villagers still watching him curiously. The Master stepped forward.

"What did the great Agni say?" Aang looked back to the First Fire and summoned a bit of it into his hands. As he did this he spoke to the villagers quietly.

"If even a spark of his inner fire lives then there is hope. From the First Fire will his own fire be rekindled." The villagers gasped and Aang turned to the Master whose worry showed on his face.

"Avatar, before you go we warn you. Many masters have stood before the First Fire and taken it upon themselves. In doing so they thought it would make them stronger, but the fire was too wild for them to tame and it consumed them in madness. No bender has ever been able to take a piece of the First Fire into themselves." Aang didn't even look at them as he walked past them cradling the bright flame in his hands.

"I have to try it's the only chance we have." He began to walk down the temple doing his best to concentrate on the flame in his hands. He remembered so long ago as he had taken the trip with Zuko up the mountain with their flames. He had come a long way from that boy who had been so undisciplined with fire. Now his appreciation for fire had grown as he knew of its intense beauty. It was dangerous which made it all the more beautiful upon mastery. He knew without even beginning it would be a long trip back to the Fire Nation as he struggled to keep the flame active.

Apa was waiting for him and lifting himself up on to the bison he almost froze as the flame dwindled with the passing of the wind. His heart beat faster as he struggled to give the flame more juice without giving it too much to let it go wild. He took deep breaths and paced himself. He had to be patient and he had to regulate his breathing. Firebending after all was all about breathing.

As Apa flew above mountains and trees and eventually over the Western Air Temple Aang had a while to think. He had been really bothered by Agni's sudden willingness to help him after he had been so stubborn earlier. He wandered what had changed his mind.

After thinking for hours he decided it would be best to ask Avatar Roku when he got a chance. He knew very little firbending lore to help his search and he knew this question would bother him for some time.

The hardest part about the trip was to keep from falling asleep. As Aang realized if he did not keep his full concentration on the fire it would go out. This was made harder by the air currents sweeping around them. At one point when they landed on the beach before setting off across the sea, Aang came up with an idea to build a tent that he would tie to Apa's saddle. Apa would know the way back without any direction from Aang, which was good. This kept all of Aang's attention on the fire in his palms. With the tent up Aang moved inside and ushered the giant bison to fly. With a roar and yawn the bison lifted into the air. The trip became much easier for Aang as the tent shielded him from a lot of the wind but still the matter of staying awake became a problem after so long.

To keep himself awake, Aang began to recite everything he knew about everything trying his best to keep his mind active while his body cramped in the sitting position he was in. Aang had not been wrong; it was going to be a long ride.

* * *

As Aang's eyes fought to stay open he heard a roar from the bison. He had been awake for the past few days and it was becoming increasingly hard to keep from falling asleep. When another roar rumbled through Apa, Aang knew the bison spotted land and Aang was suddenly thankful Zuko was in a nobleman's house situated not far from the coast. He looked at the fire in his hands still miraculously burning.

Aang shifted his weight as he felt the bison begin to decline in altitude. The fire began to sway and he gave it more juice to keep it up. The tent leaned as the wind swept over it and he knew they would be down in a matter of minutes.

He felt a slight bump and thud as Apa hit the ground. It was enough to shake Aang awake enough to open his tent and get out. Already caretakers were handling the giant bison and he could tell by Apa's expression that the bison was extremely tired. Aang had to remember to give Apa a treat for doing so well, but right now his attention focused on the little flame.

He walked up to the large building and through the hallways he had come to know so well throughout his stay. He stopped before the iron doors that he knew housed the Fire Lord and the Fire Sages currently on duty. He motioned for the guards to let him in and as he came in a blast of heat hit his body. He looked at the Fire Sages and noticed the intense sweat glistening on their bodies as Aang's own skin began to perspire. The Fire Sages turned to him, some with hope in their eyes.

"I have spoken with the great spirit Agni and he has told me to rekindle the Fire Lord's inner fire with the First Fire brought to man by the great dragons." While the other Fire Sages continued their firebending, one regarded him seriously. It was one of the older and wiser Fire Sages.

"He has weakened and his heart rate has dropped. If there is a spark of inner fire in him it is almost gone. We must be quick if we want to save him." Aang took a deep breath and walked closer to the still Fire Lord. He looked so pale and he could barely tell he was breathing. He hung the First Fire above the Fire Lord and slowly concentrated all his energies into helping the First Fire rekindle Zuko's inner fire. Almost as soon as he released it the fire tried to consume itself into Aang and desperately Aang fought with its wild uncontrollable nature. He pushed it down bending it to his will and watched as it disappeared into Zuko body unwillingly.

He felt the whole room still as the lights began to dim around the room. Even the Fire Sages' firebending weakened and they looked at each other concerned. Everyone held their breath.

* * *

"So you are the famous Fire Lord Zuko?" Zuko turned to look upon a man with an aura of fire surrounding him. Instead of eyes he had flames and his features were lost in shadow. Zuko furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who are you?" The spirit shook his head and what looked like a smile graced his features.

"I am the great spirit Agni. I have just come from an interesting visit. Apparently you are very important to many people. I had to see for myself what firebender had caused such unease and I can see why they would want you back. You are very powerful, one the most powerful benders I have seen in a long time." The spirit was quiet then and Zuko became frustrated with the silence. He didn't like being stuck in the spirit world away from everyone he loved and he had tried a countless number of times to find his way back without any luck.

"What do you want with me?" Zuko asked suspiciously forgetting his manners towards the great spirit of his forefathers. The fiery spirit chuckled in response.

"Well I came to make you a proposition. If you choose to stay in the spirit world with me I will make you a spirit guardian. People will remember your name for generations and worship you. You will have the power to affect the lives of those in the living world. What do you say?"

"And if I refuse?" The spirit stiffened as his eyebrows met in anger.

"Then I cannot promise you will ever return to the living world. You will be lost forever, left as a spirit wandering the earth and those who knew you will not even recognize you when you stand before them." Zuko stiffened as he suddenly felt a slight tug on his immortal form. He looked in the direction of it and Agni looked that way too.

"It seems your friend has succeeded after all. That is some determined friend. Have you made your choice?" Agni asked, his voice growing soft and soothing.

"If there is even a little bit of hope I can return to my family I will take it. You haven't got me yet, Agni." The great spirit let out a laugh at this as the tug on Zuko's form grew fiercer.

"Stubborn until the end. A true firebender of the pure blood. Tell you what. I'll let you go for now and I will even give you a bit of advice." The smile on the spirit grew and Zuko stopped for a moment to listen to the advice the spirit had to offer before he embraced the pull on his form.


	14. Chapter 14

Zuko's eyes flickered lazily and the lights in the room grew brighter than they had ever been. The fire Lord's chest expanded and contracted with the first true breath and Aang felt himself hold his breath.

Slowly the golden eyes looked around the room to regard Aang with curiosity. His fingers twitched in response to movements. The fire burning from the Fire Sages lessened and died altogether. The elder Fire Sage turned to the guards and called for some food and water. All the meanwhile Aang regarded his friend.

Zuko shifted on the platform and felt his muscles scream out with misuse. He lay back down as his strength dwindled. His head began to pound in response to his efforts.

"What happened?" He asked. There was a different tone in his voice, one that Aang could hear faintly. The memories were slowly coming back to Zuko's mortal form and with them the bit of the spirit world still trapped within him too. He remembered what he could and it was obvious on his face most of the memories were unpleasant.

"You've been out for almost two weeks. Everyone thought you were going to die." Suddenly something flashed across Zuko's eyes and his arm came out with a strength Aang didn't think was possible. His hand gripped the Avatar's shirt and he pulled Aang closer.

"Where's Katara?" The fire began to burn intensely in the room and Aang could even see the reflection in Zuko's golden eyes. Aang struggled with Zuko's hand to release his outfit and finally the Fire Lord relinquished the grip he had on the clothing.

"She and Maya are at the palace. They had to return to take care of the council." Zuko's eyes flicked up at the Avatar, his expression growing colder. Aang looked around the room. It seemed every bit of fire responded to Zuko's thoughts and feelings. It made Aang feel uneasy witnessing such uncontrollable power.

"Tell me everything that happened." The Fire Lord demanded.

A Fire Sage returned with some water and a few doctors who slowly began to revive the energy in the Fire Lord's body. All the while Aang stayed with his friend, they talked as the Fire Lord's body was slowly revived. His spirit was strong but his body was weak from the deprivation of nutrients.

He wanted to know everything that had happened while he was gone and as Aang told him, Zuko's mind seemed to settle and ease, but there was obviously something bothering him.

"Zuko? Is something wrong? What happened while you were in the spirit world?" The looked that flashed across Zuko's features frightened Aang. He was quiet for a moment before he began to relive every terrible moment of his inconsolable wandering. Aang listened with fascination and intrigue. They traded stories and as Aang spoke of his meeting with Agni Zuko stiffened. Aang finished his story before he questioned Zuko.

"Agni came to me, right before I woke up. He wanted me to stay in the spirit world but I refused. I don't understand why he came to me." Aang wandered the same thing but both were not forthcoming with their thoughts at the time.

It was at Zuko's request the Fire Sages and Aang were kept from alerting the entire world that he had awaken. Zuko had something else in mind and he was keeping his thoughts locked away from Aang extremely well.

After a few days of rest and rehabilitation, Zuko was able to get up and walk around but his body was still too weak for him to walk on his own and it would be at least another week before Zuko would be able to do so, but his determination would not let him stop. Aang stayed with him every minute to help him as he knew Zuko would have done for him. Their friendship grew even more as they helped each other.

After another week had passed Zuko could no longer bear the boredom.

"Aang, I want to see Katara. Let me go to her." Aang was silent for a moment.

"You're not nearly well enough to travel. You should wait another week or I'll call her and she can come see you." Zuko ground his teeth together.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning for Sozen whether you're coming or not." Aang sighed and nodded knowing it fruitless to fight with Zuko on the subject. The Fire Lord was known too well for his stubbornness. It made Aang smile to know Zuko had not changed after everything he had been through. Some things, he guessed, just never changed.

* * *

Katara had not slept in a very long time. The work she had to do seemed endless. A couple of times she had had to rewrite her reports because it had mysteriously gotten wet. The only thing that kept her going was the daily visits from Maya. The little girl was the only thing that brought a smile to her mother's face. She realized then, just how important the family visits had been to Zuko.

Thoughts of him made her eyes water and she pushed them back. She couldn't risk ruining another set of parchment. Already she was overstressed and overworked and she wondered how Zuko had ever managed to handle everything. She looked at the desk in his study piled high with documents she needed to read and sign and she almost cried at the amount of work. She had to force herself day after day of hard work to try and sleep. Even with her daughter snuggled warm against her side she could not manage to sleep and if she did it was often restless. Her mind worried over so many things.

She had gotten a letter from her children in the South Pole and they were having fun but they were worried about their father and Katara couldn't help herself. Everything she did made her think of Zuko. The only comfort she had was in Iroh's visits. She knew occasionally he slipped in some sleeping herbs in her tea so she could try to get some sleep but even then they did not always work. She just had too much work to do.

Katara shuffled through the parchments on her desk and she put her head down into her hands as she felt anxiety begin to well up inside her. There was a knock on the door and she sniffled trying to wipe away her tears. It was probably Iroh and right now she could use a bit of comfort.

"Come in." She replied meekly. She turned away to wipe her face some more right before she heard the door open. She took a deep breath and turned.

Her heart skipped a beat and she stared in silence. A knot caught in her throat and she felt her breath leave her body.

He smiled.

"Katara." He said her name and she almost melted. This time the tears did flow freely and she ran to him. She was almost afraid to touch him he seemed so frail. He was being supported by Aang who slowly helped him sit down on the lounge chair. With a quick smile Aang left the room. Katara hardly noticed for her eyes were directed towards another.

"Zuko?" She whispered. She sat down next to him and her hand came up to his face as if feeling him would make him real. Her hands traced over his cheeks and then into his hair.

"Spirits, you're as beautiful as ever." He said. She smiled and swallowed. It was him. He had come back for her. Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her and she felt her heart beat quicken as she recognized the feel of him once again. He kissed her softly and quietly and she responded. They couldn't get enough of each other it was all so unreal for them.

"Zuko, I thought you were going to die. I didn't know what to do. You were so weak and I couldn't help you! I wanted to, but I…" He shushed her cutting her off as he noticed she was beginning to cry.

"Everything's alright Katara. I'm here now and I'm never going to leave you again." She wrapped herself in his embrace and they stayed like that just holding each other.

Finally she shifted and stared at him wide eyed.

"Oh Maya and Iroh will want to know that you're here I need to call them. Katara opened the door and saw Iroh and Maya walking hand in hand the old man grinning widely. She opened the door to let them in and Maya instantly seeing her father let go of Iroh's hand and ran to him. She wobbled on her chubby legs with determination. She reached her father smiling as he lifted her up, to the best of his abilities, and sat her on his lap. He hugged her closely and the little girl began to cry.

"Daddy!" She yelled into his chest. Iroh wobbled over on his cane and sat down beside Zuko.

"It is good to see you are well nephew. Wait until you hear what Katara said to the council." Zuko's head shot up from his daughter.

"Council? Katara went to see the council?" He asked incredulously. Iroh nodded.

"Yes it was quite a spectacle. The council was angry and they demanded that Jing take the succession to be Fire Lord since Lee was too young, but Katara told them off. I've never seen Jing so afraid before."

"They did what? Just wait until I get my hands on them, I'll show them…"

"Ow! Daddy stop!" Zuko looked down at his daughter and noticed she was wriggling in his lap. She had tears on the sides of her eyes as she looked at her hands. His anger had raised the body temperature of his body so fast it had almost burned Maya. She scrunched her eyebrows together and pouted her lips.

"Bad Daddy!" She yelled at him. He broke into a grin just happy to have his family back again. And to be alive.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is the last chapter of Never Change, there will not be an epilogue. Please R&R and look forward to the final installment of my Zutara Trilogy. It will be titled Begin Again.**

* * *

Zuko rested at Sozen for a week and occupied his time strengthening his muscles more tolerably and helping Katara run the nation. But he soon realized the stress it was putting on her was too great and he decided enough was enough. He stood before Katara one day at the desk in his study and yanked her out of the seat.

"Zuko! What are you doing? You know the doctor said to watch your strength!" She cried out concerned. He smiled up at her and pulled her close to him.

"I'm tired of seeing you so stressed, so I think we should take a vacation." Katara's eyes widened.

"A vacation, but Zuko we can't afford to do that right now, there is so much work to be done!" Zuko chuckled.

"Leave it for the advisors to take care of. They can handle it. Besides you and I both need a break." Katara shook her head.

"And where would we go, husband?" He smiled mischievously and bent and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well I was thinking of joining the kids at the South Pole. It has been an _awfully_ long time since we've seen your brother. And you know how much I miss him." Katara smiled up at him suddenly excited, although his sarcastism was not lost on her. Zuko had not been down to the South Pole since he had tried to capture Aang so many years ago.

"There is so much to be done. I'll need to make sure you have a coat. You could probably just wear one of Sokka's until we get one that fits you and the kids will be so happy to see you, they were so worried. Speaking of which we should send a message to them telling them you're coming. Oh but wait, we need to talk to the doctor first and make sure it's alright for you to travel."

Zuko scowled at the word doctor and shook his head.

"I'm going whether he will let me or not. Come on I want to leave in a few days time and we can't waste it standing here." Katara smiled at his stubbornness.

"Oh Zuko, let's invite Iroh and Aang. From the way it seems they need as much of a vacation as we do." Zuko nodded without a second thought and Katara ran out to make preparations to travel to the South Pole.

* * *

After a week Katara, Zuko and Aang arrived at the South Pole. Waiting for them were Lee and Rina. They jumped for joy and tackled their mom and dad before they were even fully off the ship. Maya joined in on the merriment of her siblings and Sokka and Suki greeted them. Katara welcomed the warm bundle of her son into her arms. Now a few months old he was much bigger than she remembered and he regarded everyone quietly.

It was a good trip for everyone.

While everyone laughed and cried and was happy, Aang was off by himself. He had shared in the festivities but that night he had made it a point to seclude himself so he could reach the spirit world.

* * *

He opened his eyes and looked around the familiarity of the spirit world. He called for Avatar Roku and this time the former avatar appeared to him almost instantly.

"Aang, how did everything work out with the Fire Lord?" Aang smiled at the apparition.

"He is back, thanks to Agni. By the way I wanted to ask you about that. At first when I spoke to Agni he was reluctant to give me an answer."

"The lord of firebenders is well known for his pride. He looks upon firebending as the greatest gift that can be bestowed. For those who do not carry the inner fire he is often very hard to get along with." Roku replied causing Aang to think for a minute.

"I noticed and I did everything I could think of to try and get him to change his mind but it was only after I mentioned Katara did he finally help me. Do you know why?" Avatar Roku smiled a bit before he spoke.

"The life of Agni when he was a mortal is often a mystery to most but I myself know that even the great Agni loved at one point. The great Agni, the first firebender, in all his power and glory loved a waterbender. When you mentioned Katara he knew she must have been from the water tribe. I bet it was only after you said she was a waterbender did he help you?" Aang nodded and Roku's words still slightly confused.

"You see Aang when Agni was a young man he loved a waterbender. Water and Fire have always been attracted each other. To the benders their other half is so mysterious and it is in that, which draws them together. Unfortunately during Agni's life, the women he loved was killed and in his rage he swept across the world hunting down her murderer. It was how he became the fiercest firebender and the strongest. To this day it is known he travels the spirit world looking for her spirit so they may be with each other eternally. It would seem he would not wish the same fate on another." Aang smiled at Roku finally satisfied with the answer he got.

"Thank you Roku, for everything." Roku smiled and disappeared leaving Aang to return to the living world.

* * *

As Zuko watched his family smiling and laughing he remembered Agni's words of advice. It seemed the firebenders had more in common than he had anticipated. Before he had awoken Agni had spoken to him directly and from the heart.

"Fire Lord," He said, "hold on to your waterbender. Like water she will slip through your fingers if you don't hold on tight. Do not give her that chance. You are fire and she is water and together you can do amazing things and your lives will be fulfilled. But I warn you, you will never truly realize how much a part of you she is until she is lost to you forever. Don't give her that chance. Hold on to her."

Zuko intended to do just that.


End file.
